


Get It, Got It, Good

by DaniellaConsuela



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaConsuela/pseuds/DaniellaConsuela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose has found himself entranced by his neighbor more and more each day. He has done little to show his interest but...his neighbor, Miranda Lowell, has also done her share of looking. Weeks upon weeks of yearning and not a move from either...who be the first to crumble from the tension? Will either?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, so don't come at me.
> 
> So...originally this was planned as a one shot but knowing my penchant to pay attention to every minute detail in like, everything, lol, I decided to break this up into a few pieces. Don't want people to get bored, ya know? Anywho! This is chalked full of smutty goodness but not the actual smut ya dig? Just pervertedness and dirt. But imma shut up now. Enjoy...or not...but hopefully yes.
> 
> And I'd like to thank my lovely friend and fellow writer (Over on FF.net) for the song suggestion for this chapter. Shannon5288. Thanks girl! :D

**(What you don't know….What you can't see….Is what I do for you….I do for me - I Get Off by Halestorm)**

_Dean groaned heavily as his skin met that of the woman's above him..._

_Groaning and panting, he kneading and grasped at her hips, her back, her thighs, her ass...anywhere his hands could reach as she rode him, striving to bring the both of them to completion._

" _Fuck woman! Jesus...fuck," He moaned and bit at his lip trying to silence himself, try not to respond too much_ ** _and_** _too loud to...well…._

_Everything._

" _Fuck you feel so good!"_

_There went that idea._

_The woman above him laughed breathlessly, dropping down to grip at his shoulders, her backside slapping off his thighs as she bounced. Nothing but her pelvis moved up and down his dick now and the whole thing made the whole situation even more erotic to Dean...this girl had cushion back there!_

" _Shit," He whimpered a bit, gripping her hips, arching up to reach as far into her as he could go._

" _I'm close…"_

_Dean huffed, slamming into her once before growling, dragging her off his cock and up his body to bring her dripping pussy onto his mouth._

_He had to taste her again._

" _Fuck," He mumbled as he licked and slurped at her making her shiver._

" _Oh god, Dean!"_

" _Yeah baby, that's it! Moan for me."_

_The young woman did, circling her hips upon his face and he reached over, grabbing at a hand of hers blindly, to help place some of her fingers over her clit right after he nipped and sucked at her hardened nub. Slowly, he slid his tongue down through her folds to her entrance and moaned._

" _You taste so fucking good, toots," He mumbled, eagerly lapping at her wetness._

_He really shouldn't be acting this way. His desperation was truly pathetic and he should have been ashamed or pissed at himself...but..._

_He was just gonna chalk this up to his dry spell finally being broken. Sex was kind of a necessity._

_Dry spell..._

_Yeah...that was it. He knew this wasn't him._

_Try as he might though, as he watched the woman above him rub at her clit in circles, moving against his face he couldn't find the strength in him to worry._

_He watched her as he licked and her moaning starting to pick up._

_Her head fell back and she inhaled...seizing up to..._

**WHAM!**

Dean gasped as his side connected with the floor, startling him half to death.

He frowned in confusion as he looked around before throwing his head back in frustration.

"Damn it..."

A moment later he slapped at the ground and propped up a bit to run a hand through his messy bed ridden, hair.

And again, here he was, once more, dreaming about getting some with his hot ass neighbor across the way...

The copper blond looked down at his leaking cock and groaned with a pathetic, humorless chuckle.

And like a little twelve year old he was apparently having wet dreams making it worse. He was convinced if he hopped up and looked at his bed sheets he'd be in for a world of embarrassment right about now.

He hadn't done that shit since he was a kid.

Thinking nothing of it, Dean lifted crossing over to the window to throw back the heavy curtains, illuminating his room in sunlight.

The gasp that followed startled him and he almost let out a string of explicits before meeting the eyes of the woman in his fantasies, outside, in the flesh.

Her eyes wide, Miranda Lowell finished lifting from a stretch she had been in the middle of and stared him down, her eyes not able to stay focused on his face the entire time.

' _Well shit.'_ Dean thought.

But then again...

Why not give the woman a show? It was her invading his dreams and everything he saw when he sat at home.  _'She should really learn how to close her blinds.'_

Dean chuckled at the irony of that thought and looked back to tease the woman but found her quickly jogging down the sidewalk away from the building, her form a little tight and he shrugged.

Probably not his smartest moment.

He hoped he didn't get slapped with some type of harassment suit later.

Scratching at his head some more, Dean looked to and fro outside before quickly spinning to head over to his bathroom. Well, it was time for a shower...

...and to wash some sheets.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Dean saw Miranda returning to her apartment. A friend of her's waiting to make sure she entered safely.

He watched in rapt silence as she turned the key in the lock, his movie and movie guests long forgotten as he took in the guy's hand upon her back and her huge smile before she leaned over kissing the guy on the cheek.

The fuck was this?

Did she...have someone?

"Oh for fuck's sake, Dean," Seth groaned, pausing the movie on the screen, following Dean's eyesight before looking over at the other person in the room.

Roman Reigns shrugged, letting out a small chuckle. "He's got it bad…"

Dean turned to face his friends quickly after the young woman entered her place for the night and shook his head. "I do not  **got**  it bad," The copper blonde scowled. "I was just…" His sentence trailed off and the two beside him nodded, smirks on their faces as they looked at each other.

"Right...right," One of them muttered and Dean's scowl deepened.

"Look...let's just watch the..." His sentence trailed off as he gestured to the TV widely. Chuckling followed and Dean groaned in annoyance.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes after three am and Dean was restless, and hot, the heat lingering from earlier in the day getting to him.

"Why did I move here again _,"_ He wondered out loud as he allowed his head to drop to the side with a groan. The only thing that greeted him was silence as he briefly took in the bright lights shining among the apartment complex.

_'It's so hot the crickets are even saying, screw this shit...'_

Squinting he turned his head to face the ceiling, looking above him to watch the fan circle around quickly, the clinking of the pull chains hitting the light bulb disturbing the otherwise silent room.

_'Guess I need to get up and fix this.'_

Dean grunted as he sat up, letting his feet drop to the ground with a thud.

The air conditioner cutting on after flipping a switch, gave Dean a bit of relief as he trudged his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water...beer...something before heading back to bed.

He was just passing through the doorway to hop back into bed when the faintest flash of blue light caught his attention out the side of his eye.

Taking a sip of his warm milk in hand, cause he heard that crap actually helped or was some type of sleep remedy, he glanced over, eyes landing on Miranda. Her curtains were pulled, window was open, and she was in nothing but the dark, stark nude, in her bed.

Stark nude and panting in her bed.

Ok. Correction. Stark nude, panting and very much writhing around in bed...a hand between her thighs as she stared at her tv, he guessed, off to the side of the window.

**_FUCK!_ **

Dean could already feel the hint of a twitch down below and bit his lip as he watched her.

He knew he should look away, just move on and get some rest but…

The brunette's body arched up off the bed as she let out a loud moan and Dean knew he was screwed…

* * *

Miranda wasn't stupid…

Far from it actually.

She had tons upon tons of schooling under her belt, had a nice steady paying career while working on climbing even further up the ladder. She knew how to conduct herself out in the real world, knew what the major topics of the day or week were. She kept up with all the new, fancy, often crazy, lingo these days and she had her stuff down pat. She was part of the social and economical crowd...

But as smart as she knew she was sometimes she felt just as dumb.

She was awkward at times, a bit quick to the punch, stumbly over not just her words but her actions and….shit, this was the besides the point...

As smart as she could be she sure felt stupid when it came to the man a short distance away from her.

Dean Ambrose made her feel all weird and tingly, lightheaded and giddy with excitement! And yes, she knew who he was.

She honestly didn't know what to do with herself when around him. And lately that seemed to be way too often.

The man seemed too brash, oddly energetic in a way and just plain out there for her. He was many other words and lots of other things she couldn't think of at the moment but the major thing, the total stumper was...his sex appeal, which really got to her. He wasn't her type, at all. She was into way different. Yet...

She wanted him.

Miranda's eyes widened just a bit as she took notice of the man standing in his window now.

She knew he had been up and about, had seen him get up while proceeding to pleasure herself...mess around with him actually, you know, to get back at him for earlier of course. That was it.

She had thought nothing of her actions as she pulled off her gray undies and moved a hand between her thighs to start teasing and rubbing at herself.

Surely he'd wake up and see her...

She had  **needed**  him to wake up and deal with what happened after she woke from hearing his grunts and groans in her dreams, his deep rumbling moans which left her shaking and panting from lust as she lied there in shock, tangled in her sheets.

She only noticed his sleep pattern a couple of times...possibly...maybe.

They were neighbors after all!

Him getting up at this time was nothing new.

The moaning on the television drowned out her thoughts as she felt herself grow wetter at the heavy stare from across the way and her reason for doing this intensified as she slowly rubbed up and down her wet slit.

God he was watching her hard.

What had she been thinking?!

' _Stupid, stupid girl!'_ She berated herself and nearly huffed in disappointment when she saw Dean move out the side of her eyes. But just as quick as he was to disappear, he returned just as fast. This time he was sitting on his bed, staring at her, burning a hole through her skull.

She wanted to look over head on and acknowledge his presence, was so damned tempted to but...

Closing her eyes, the young woman let out a loud sigh and dropped further back on her pillow, spreading her legs to give Dean the best view she could of what was going on between these thick thighs of hers.

A finger sunk into her and she jerked almost as if in surprise, her mouth forming a silent o while her eyes popped up, staring at the ceiling above her. A pull back and then a slow sink in and she was panting before she started up a satisfying tempo of thrusts with her hand, only stopping a second to add a second then third finger, working herself up into a whimpering, heaving frenzy.

* * *

Dean growled as he watched the woman finger herself to a near orgasm but then stop and slowly rub at her clit with her wet digits. She patted herself before sinking back in and he licked his lips hungrily. Her other hand slid up her body quickly to grasp at one of bountiful tits, squeezing at the lovely mound and then she was pinching at her nipple afterward.

Well fuck…

He was standing at attention now and he couldn't turn away.

Gripping his already throbbing length, Dean gave himself a squeeze and watched as the woman bounced in time with her thrusts inside herself in what he hoped was, a sopping wet pussy. He groaned.

Did it have to be so dark? He could just barely make out her hands moving between her legs and what looked like a fine sheen of sweat covering her body.

God damn. How long had she been at this?

He cupped his entire package trying to will the urge to stroke himself away but after hearing another loud moan he couldn't help himself. Fuck this shit.

Fisting his cock, Dean slowly worked his hand over the velvety hardness gasping as a tingle ran down his spine surprising him. Fuck. Was he that much of a pansy that he was already beyond turned on?

He cupped his balls with his other hand and looked up at Miranda as she panted and moaned, nearly on the precipice, yet, again, didn't let herself go.

_'Why does she keep stopping_?' He wondered.

It didn't take long for Dean to work up a nice even stroke, thumbing his seeping slit to rub the clear substance even further around the head and a ways down his shaft as he watched the brunette and ah yes...there she was. So close...so close...and ready to…

He watched as her boobs jerked with her every moment, the way her feet were planted flat on the bed, her body lifted in a slight plank and then he saw her hand stop moving. Her body convulsed as it tried to close in on itself and he swore the cry that passed through her lips was the hottest sound he had ever heard as she fell apart right before his eyes.

God damn she was beautiful...

She lie there afterwards her body going through shocks and tremors as she tried to catch her wits about her. Thoughts of  _'Did he see me?'_ and  _'I wonder what he's doing...'_ passed through her blissfully stunned mind as her breathing slowed down.

And then she heard it.

The telltale sign of him following her over the edge as he watched her, recalling what he had just saw and heard.

Ropes of cum, shot out of his spasming cock and she lifted, looking over to watch as he shut his eyes from watching her to ride out his powerful orgasm.

' _God he's so freakin sexy.'_ Who knew that watching this man reach his ending would pull her in even deeper.

She was screwed.

This little game or whatever it was they were playing needed to come to an end soon...and fast.

Dean opened his eyes, letting out an breathy chuckle as he came down from his high and looked over to see Miranda sitting up in her bed, arms wrapped around her knees, eyeing him with a head tilt.

He huffed and gave her a puzzled look but just as he was about to get up and open his mouth to say something, she jumped up, darting over to grab at her lifted window. She gazed at him, her expression unreadable and in the next second Miranda was smirking. She quickly pushed down at the plastic pane, closing her window. He almost missed her laugh but the wink that followed left him wide eyed and confused.

Did she...was this...had she planned this?

Was this all a game? Had she been toying with him? What did that wink mean?

Just what in the hell was going on here?

Thoughts of her withering body flashed through his befuddled mind and only one thought followed after.

He had to have her, no doubt about it.

And he would...

' _Game on, woman. Game. On.'_


	2. I Got It

**(You wanna try...Come and have your taste...This thing won't stop...'Til you can't see straight - I Got It by Marian Hill)**

Miranda gripped at her patient's leg, stretching it at an acute angle causing the person below her to grunt in discomfort.

"I'm sorry Mr. Benson," She said through gritted teeth. "Just a little...more..."

She pushed a little further and he gasped. Miranda immediately released the man, her face a mask of worry. She dropped to the mat to fuss over him. "I'm sorry, so sorry...too far, I should have known better...sorry..."

The man laughed at her and she stopped, puffing out her lips.

It took a good minute but the male sat up, shaking his head. He seemed to be in good spirits making this all the more confusing.

"It's ok, Randa. Truth is I needed that," His voice lowered before he continued on, "I didn't exactly take your advice and try moving any, I ended up a little stiff."

Miranda shook her head giving the older man a stern look. "And what did I tell you about that, Matthew," She asked, her voice taking on the tone of concerned mother.

The guy laughed again. "I know...I know."

Miranda turned, checking the time behind her and looked back at the older gentleman. "Well, looks like our time is up for today anyway. Now what is it you're gonna do this weekend before I return," She asked.

"Move, move, move," He chuckled in mirth.

The brunette smiled. "That a boy," She laughed, and patted at the guy's shoulder before hopping to a stand. "You need any help to your room?"

"Oh no, no...you go on. I know it's a Friday and you youngins always have some partying or other to do on weekends," Matthew finished with a grin.

Miranda helped Mr. Benson stand, biting at a lip.  _'Hardly...I'm probably just gonna go home and stuff my face with fatty foods and watch tv on the tube. Nothing interesting...I mean, Dean's not...no, no, you promised yourself you wouldn't think about him remember? After that night he did and said nothing so…It meant nothing.'_

"Dear, you alright?"

Miranda looked up to see they had somehow made it back to Mr. Benson's room. She blinked. Had she really spaced out that much?

It was another moment before she answered after helping the old man take a seat on his bed.

"I'm just a little tired is all, long week," She lied.

"Oh," The male nodded in understanding, placing a hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "Well, just makes the weekend all the more sweeter now doesn't it? Now you get on out of here ok?"

Miranda frowned. "But…"

"No," Matthew shook his head. "No buts, I'm fine. Probably gonna do a bit of light reading and then it's dinner time for this old chap."

Miranda nodded. Well, she supposed if there was nothing else to do she could go home...

' _Maybe I'll stop by the apartment gym for a bit, a little later.'_

Bidding the old man adieu, Miranda set out to finish up some paperwork on today and left the building quickly to go home and relax.

* * *

Dropping his bags right by the door, Dean let out a loud groan as he stretched his sore limbs and stalked over to the fridge for a cold one.

Another long week, another hundred pennies in his pockets..

Scanning the fridge Dean, squinted and huffed.

Perhaps he should put some of those lovely pennies to use a little later. His fridge was looking pretty bare.

Popping open his beer he plopped down on his recliner, flipping on the TV.  _'I'll order something later...'_

He was only fifteen minutes into a dumb SyFy movie, Sharknado or some shit when movement caught his eye out his living room window.

_'Seems to be a habit when home'_ , he thought.

But honestly...when he had a fucking sexy ass neighbor flaunting her shit left and right how could he not be on alert?

Dean's eyes widened. Speaking of flaunting...

He watched as Miranda's hips bounced to the beat of whatever music was coming out of her earbuds and groaned lowly.

This was taking him back to just days ago.

God. The way her fingers worked herself to completion. Her pants and moans...

Shit...

He quickly hopped up when she turned already in jogging mode, her chest bouncy and perky.

Holy fuck he had to stop this.

She had cut him out, it had just been a game the other day...right?

Despite trying to move past Miranda's..everything, Dean found himself in front of his window screen, his cheek pressed against it as he watched her round the corner heading to very front of the complex.

A smirk came to Dean's face as he backed up.

Maybe a date with some weights was in order.

* * *

Decked out in her workout gear, water bottle in hand, towel around her neck and headphones in her ears. Miranda made her way into the small building seconds away from the front office.

Just moments after coming home and sitting down with a snack of trail mix, trying to decide on what to do for dinner, Miranda had grown frustrated and very, very bothered as she struggled to read through her mail.

Her mind kept drifting to a certain copper blonde. He was suppose to return any minute now.

After growling in frustration, Miranda lifted to gather her things before leaving her apartment quickly.

She hadn't realized the return of her daydream offender as she left, his face inches from the window screen.

"Ah! Mira! Back I see," One of the workers announced after she entered the small building.

She shrugged. "You know me staying fit is the way to go!"

The couple at the desk smiled and nodding in agreement before going back to their small tasks at hand.

Miranda smiled herself and placed her hands on her hips as she stood before the machines.

What to tackle first...what to tackle first...

* * *

It wasn't even ten minutes later that Dean barged in as Miranda worked on warming up with a bit of stretches, watching herself in the mirror to make sure she had the correct form.

Dean felt her eyes on him as he nodded at the people behind the front desk. They both greeted him happily before moving on.

Dean stood back as he surveyed everything in the room trying to decide on what to start. If it was a run, he would gladly do that outside.

Nothing like the fresh air to do a body good.

Maybe he could start with some lifts before moving onto the punching bag or should he start with the mat and get his pre work-out in?

Either way this was a time Dean was gonna make sure Miranda never forgot.

* * *

She tried not to stare cause it would be considered rude. She didn't really want to leave either because...Hello! Dean was in the building! But despite all protests and warnings against it Miranda found her eyes wandering over towards the far right as the man on her mind, grimaced a bit, gritting his teeth as he lifted the bar above his head. Up, Down, Up, Down, Up, Down. Miranda paused watching as the muscles in his arms strained and heard him grunt when the bar met his chest and left it, being thrust high up in the air.

Oh boy…

She watched him another second more before she shifted to start on her crunches.

' _Stop the staring...stop the staring...'_ She told herself. But as she worked on a steady rhythm of her own she got lost in the pants and grunts coming from Dean's mouth and the way his body started to glisten as he began working up a sweat.

Jesus Christ! She needed some help.

Shaking her head she refocused and worked on a second set of crunches.

* * *

While this tackled much of the upper core of his body Dean found himself bored after a short amount of time and lifted. It was good for the body but did little to interest him.

Dean was more old school. Loved to tackle things the hard way.

More sweat, more girt. The harder the work and the dirtier...the better.

Moving around the room he sighed.

Not much in here in the way of awesome workout equipment. He contemplated sitting on a bench near Miranda to work on his arms but shook his head and moved onto what he had been eyeing since the start.

The punching bag.

It there was one thing Dean reveled in, it was punching the shit out of something. Whether it be a human being or this plastic bag..his fist connecting with something, sometimes brought him great pleasure. Of course the punching of others was kept to a minimum. He didn't just go around punching for the hell of it.

He started in on the bag, circling it as he threw punch after punch, ducking, weaving and bobbing just because.

Ah yes...nothing better than this.

* * *

She was watching him again.

He was swift and quick and his face was all lit up like a little kid's on Christmas as he hit that punching bag with a happiness she could only imagine.

Ugh. Not only was he sexy as shit...now he dared to be cute?

She looked again.

A cutie with muscles.

She watched as the beads of sweat gathered on his forehead as he moved and the drops left his muscular arms to fall onto the ground below him.

And holy mother of god. Dude had removed his shirt!

Ok! Time for some squats!

* * *

He dared a glance, just a second really, the brunette's way and the sight that greeted him made him falter a step.

That rounded backside...

He couldn't help but marvel at her perfect posture as she moved. Her back perfectly straight, her thick thighs...

If he looked before her, in the mirror she was standing in front of her he'd see the concentration on her face and the little glances she gave him every now and then but Dean was solely focused on her ass as she lifted and lowered.

He would have continued to stare for a good while until the jingle of the bell and talking signaled a new visitor.

Dean moved onto the ropes section eying both the battle ropes and a couple of jump ropes. One more thing to finish off with and he was calling it quits.

He squatted a bit, squaring himself for the intense training with the battle ropes and started the thump and thrash of rope against floor and in air as Miranda moved on to last minute jump roping, braving the closeness it gave her to Dean.

There was really no rhyme or reason to either's session today...just distraction and as their eyes met both knew it was because of the other.

Dean thrived on Miranda's stare. He loved how her eyes, slowly lowered down his body as she licked at her lips, eyeing his pecs as she jumped. His own blues moving down to gaze at her bouncy chest, the sweat gathered in between her cleavage, the way her breast lifted and lowered as she inhaled and exhaled.

Not once did their eyes waver off the other's body.

Her eyes went even further and his gaze darkened as he watched her. A growl was on the tip of his tongue but he was stopped short as Miranda's eyes snapped back up to his own, startling him and then she was looking ahead of herself concentrating on her breathing and jumps.

Dean cocked an eyebrow.

So she was playing hard to get now?

He narrowed his eyes and slowed to a stop before dropping the ropes altogether. A couple of steps and he had possession of his shirt, dabbing at his face and chest as he stood by her, watching her, his eyes all over her.

Miranda didn't budge though and she felt rather than heard his sigh. Her eyes darted over the wall wildly as he left her side.

She looked back at where she thought he was and was pleasantly surprised when she saw him standing there, shirt wrapped around his neck. It was almost as if he had waited for her...

He gave her figure one quick rake, cocked his head towards the door and then disappeared before she could even think to question him.

* * *

She tried to wait longer than a measly five minutes but failed, stumbling through the door not taking note of the sign beside it clearly stating men's locker room.

The sight as she rounded the corner nearly had her dropping to the floor once she completely entered the room the door clicking shut behind her.

She stood behind him as he leaned toward the wall a hand propped to steady himself as his other hand…

She glanced down and a heady chill ran down her spine as her eyes met his working hand.

Oh no, no, no. What had she walked in on?!

She looked around them as if they were being watched and then she heard the groan.

She hissed and Dean lifted his head tensing up a little. His slides slowing but not stopping. Miranda could feel the heat pooling at her center as she continued to watch him. She didn't dare say a word as his jerking picked back up.

Another groan and then mumbled words had her frowning before Dean turned his head to look at her.

"Almost didn't think you'd show," He huffed.

She scoffed and started backing up, looking around them frantically again. "You can not do this," She hissed. "What if someone comes in here! What if we...no you get caught?!"

Dean lifted an eyebrow and turned gripping at his erection, giving her the once over. He squinted.

"This is turning you on isn't it?"

Miranda shook her head moving to back up again. "No," She denied. "I just...I…" Her sentence trailed off as Dean took a step out of the shower stall, followed by another and another, working himself in time with each step.

"You're lying," He smirked as he took in the raised goosebumps on her skin, the soft panting coming from her mouth.

Her knees buckled a little as she looked between him and his member.

"I am not lying," She shot back just as her back met the door, shaking her up. She huffed, panicking. Her hands patted at the door as she looked up into Dean's eyes.

' _Oh shit...Great thinking Miranda!'_ The woman mused.

She didn't see Dean's hand reach out and twist the lock beside her head as she stared down at his chest in deep thought. The same hand grabbed at her upper thigh, right below a butt check pulling her close as continued stroking with the other.

He stopped, gauging her reaction as he reached for her hand then placed it over himself. He tightened her fingers into a fist and groaned, shaking his hair out of his face as he looked back down into her eyes, pushing into her.

Miranda shivered, her eyes wide as she stared back. She could feel her core pulse with need and want as she slowly twisted her wrist, testing his hardness in her hand. She slowly drew it back feeling the velvety steel in her palm wrinkle and straighten as she brought her hand back down towards the base.

Dean grunted, dropping her thigh in favor of holding himself up beside her, boxing her in even more against the door and his body.

She blinked, breathing onto him as their faces got closer, her strokes generating heavier breathing from him, chest against chest. His nose bumped hers and she bit at her lip as she studied his.

He was so close, yet...not close enough.

Her other hand reached up gripping at his shoulder as she tightened her grip on him and worked him faster. Dean's sounds grew louder, heavier and she tugged him closer by his cock.

"You wanna cum for me," She breathed against his mouth, moving to kiss at the corner of it. Growing bold, she nipped at his jawline, sliding her teeth down to his neck.

He groaned but didn't answer, pulling back just a smidge to slip his hand between them, cupping at her through her, she was sure, now, dampened tights. All she had on where those and a thong. Not much in the way of barriers there.

"Do you," He retorted and ran a lone finger up her middle and back down to push against her entrance above the material.

Her hand slowed but Dean shook his head, moving her fist even faster than before. He buried his head in her neck, taking in her slightly sweaty but minty scent and growled, licking from a collarbone over to her neck in a slow drag. The skin prickled and cooled from the air as his tongue left a small trail of saliva before he latched onto her neck, sucking on her, coaxing a moan out of her.

"Oh god," She gasped weakly, digging her nails into his shoulder blade, her other hand speeding up even more.

She had not anticipated her own arousal being as strong as it was. Her lower half shook as he let go of her working hand briefly, brushing his against her breast lightly to reach around and grasp at her back tightly. It was enough to cause both nipples to pebble in hardness.

"Mmm...fuck baby," He groaned huskily, sliding his hand down to grip at a cheek. "Nearly there...get me off."

She had almost forgotten about the other hand between her legs...almost, until he started to rub on her making her rock against him.

Well holy crap...She was close too!

"Yeah...that's it. You gonna cum with me, Miranda?"

Her name on his lips left her breathless and one push of his thumb against her bundle of nerves and a swipe of her own over his slit had them both falling apart in each others arms.

"Oh fuck...oh fuck..oh fuck, Dean," She whimpered as she locked around his hand. She felt his cum hit her tank, some land on her pants but couldn't bring herself to care as he continued to rub at her softly his forehead against hers, their bodies spent as they stared into each other's eyes.

It took Miranda a bit to gather herself before pulling back from Dean, releasing his hand from in between her thighs and her hand slowly dropped from him. She nearly whined at the loss of contact but shook her head, watching him carefully as she continued to try and steady her breathing.

"Well," She tried a moment later. "That was certainly new…"

A smile crinkled at the corners of Dean's eyes as he pulled back, nodding. He didn't say much...wasn't really sure what to say as this wasn't really his area of expertise, this whole cat and mouse thing Miranda and him had going on.

A knock saved him the trouble of opening his mouth and both stilled as a voice followed.

"Excuse me...sir," A beat, "Ms. The a...the place is about to..." Another beat, followed by a sigh.

The guy sounded exasperated, Miranda grinned nearly giggling but caught herself.

It was official, she was losing her mind...

"We'll be out in a bit," Dean rasped, shaking his head at the brunette in front of him a grin threatening to take over his face too.

"Ok!" They heard shuffling, followed by mumbling. Words such as, horny idiots and inappropriate shenanigans being thrown out as the person moved further and further away from them.

Yeah..they were probably gonna be reprimanded and banned for life after this.

A moment of silence passed as both gathered their wits about them, cleaning up or shutting off water and dressing. They met back up at the door and Dean sighed, running a hand through his damp hair as he observed her.

"So we should…" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah," She breathed, her happy expression dying just a bit. She pushed at the door and turned to look at him in the last second. "See you later?"

Dean did his best to seem impassive yet interested, giving her a small shrug and nod and Miranda's eyes flashed in sadness.

Oh. So that was it?

Dean pushed past her and almost left her standing there but turned barely uttering a response loud enough for her to hear.

"Not over," He gruffed.

Miranda nibbled at her bottom lip, her gaze dropping to the floor as Dean gave her one last look and left to head towards the front.

Ok, so it wasn't a strong reassurance, especially after Dean's random act of hot and cold but...it was something. She was just gonna have to take his answer lightly.

He had to have felt the heat between them. This was far from over right?

Right?!

Shaking her head, Miranda followed Dean's lead, picking up her stuff along her stroll to the front.

Only time would tell she supposed...


	3. Friends

**(Friends...How many of us have them?...Friends...Ones we can depend on...Friends...How many of us have them?...Friends...Before we go any further, lets be...Friends - Friends by Whodini)**

The next week Dean kept busy working house shows and spending his days training or hanging with friends. Thoughts of Miranda were few and far between, as his mind was purely focused on work and the activities of the day. Well at least if you asked him it was.

The same could be said for Miranda. At first she found herself disheartened by Dean's quiet, disappearing act but eventually chalked it up to a busy schedule because, come on, dude had a life. It was ok though, work had kept her pretty busy as of late. Lots of people were coming in with different injuries that needed the best of the best when it came to a speedy recovery process. She was also able to do more like...clean up her apartment, giving it the ol spit and shine..almost like a late spring cleaning if you will. And she finally extend an invitation out for her mom to visit. It was long overdue.

"You should come out with us," One of Miranda's coworkers Charlie said the following Friday as they were finishing up with their paperwork for the night. "I know this good place. We can have a couple of laughs, knock back a couple of beers...or whatever it is you drink, just have an all around good time."

The brunette studied her friend as he watched her. He was practically on the balls of his feet in excitement. He was one of the younger workers here and as soon as Miranda was hired he immediately took a liking to her, trying to get her involved in anything and everything there was to do around town and just be an all around good friend. But no matter how good a friend Charlie was to her, the underlying look of longing lingered in his eyes when around her and she couldn't help but feel a tad guilty when around him...

It wasn't that she was purposely leading him on or anything, matter of fact she had let it be known she wasn't looking for anything serious and thought of him as nothing more than a friend. But here he stood. Nearly a year after starting this job and he was still as bright eyed and eager to hang and be with her as the first day she walked in.

"Who's we," She asked, immediately wanting to kick herself for even giving him hope she'd go out tonight. She really wasn't feeling the greatest, worn the hell out and to be honest, not all that social right now.

Charlie shrugged, pushing his skinny rimmed glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "Oh...you know, Tracy...and a couple of the guys I used to hang out with back in the day. Just some old time fun," He finished with a shrug.

Miranda squinted a bit, worrying her bottom lip for a second before sighing. She really didn't feel up to partying with Charlie and his crew. She'd feel terribly out of place despite reassurance from him she wouldn't be. He often joked that the crew needed more female members anyway.

If Miranda could recall, Tracy was the younger, very attractive, very perky blonde who sat outside the building sometimes waiting for Charlie to finish his shift. Every time her eyes spotted him in the facility doing whatever it was he was doing it was as if the sun shined down upon him and nothing else mattered. Miranda couldn't understand for the life of her why Charlie didn't go for it with his hot female friend.

She looked up after sliding the folders into their slots and gave him a small, hesitant shrug. "Sure."

Why not? If need be she could always skip out early and head home. There was the matter of most of her energy disappearing over the course of the day, not to mention a slight tickle bothering her at the back of her throat. But what could it hurt right? Besides Charlie, she really had no one else around here.

* * *

Dean took a swig of his beer as his buddy, Brian Jennings took his turn up at the bowling lane.

He wasn't sure how he got talked into bowling but here he sat watching as his friend got strike after strike. He wasn't doing too bad himself but...his head wasn't really in the game. He took another swig and looked over at Jenny, Brian's wife who was staring a hole through him.

Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

The brunette continued to stare at him for a moment, squinting her eyes a bit.

"Where's your girl," She questioned a moment later. He watched her take a sip of her own drink and narrowed his eyes.

"Who-" He started but could barely get his question out before she was gesturing around him wildly, giving a little shrug.

"You know, the pretty blonde. I keep forgetting….Renee was it? Yeah, Renee, that's it! Where is she?"

Dean sighed.

Ah yes...Renee. For the longest him and the beautiful blonde spent hours upon of hours of time together. Text upon texts, visits upon visits...until Miranda…

' _Someone else has occupied a huge portion of my time so anything other than bagging that has to be put on hold...until taken care of.'_ Dean thought.

"She's probably out, far, far away from me without a second thought," Dean shrugged, waving a hand.

' _It's been awhile since I've kicked back with her...should I?'_

Jenny tilted her head in confusion and opened her mouth to speak but the arrival of her husband, dropping a kiss on her cheek and him announcing Dean's turn left her in the dark as Dean shrugged again her way and hopped up to take a swing with his ball.

* * *

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Miranda felt her cheeks flame up with mirth as the comedian delivered another successful line causing the whole room to erupt in laughter. She looked over at her friend and met his gaze at he stared at her unabashedly. She felt her cheeks grow hotter and looked down at her drink, swirling the red liquid with her straw.

Tracy, Charlie's other lady friend, looked over between the two and nearly groaned in annoyance as laughter surrounded them from the other people in the place. She was really trying here but it seemed everything she did went unnoticed by her slightly geeky, yet extremely handsome best friend. She nudged up against the shaggy blonde, giving him a wink.

"Having fun," She purred, turning to face him. Charlie's eyes widened and he slowly turned his gaze to his friend.

"Ye..yeah! Loads!"

He dared a glance back at Miranda and she gave him a reassuring smile, taking a sip of her drink. She cleared her throat a second later and stood up.

"I'll be right back, need to visit the ladies room. " She excused herself, quickly making her way to the restroom in the back of the building.

Between the starting from Tracy, the laughter and bright lights...and wait a minute, missing people in the group, Miranda felt the urge to break for a bit.

Perhaps it had been one too many drinks? Nah...off of two glasses? She wasn't that much of a lightweight.

Shaking her head, she took care of her business studying her face in the mirror as she washed up. The flush to her cheeks was still there. She rubbed at them, clearing her throat again. She felt a bit off. Clearing her throat again she rubbed at her cheeks once more not noticing the bathroom door open and close signaling the arrival of someone else.

Tracy scanned the woman before her and stepped into Miranda's view via the mirror, the brunette jerked.

"He-Hey," She greeted a ring to her voice. "What's up?"

She fanned at her face trying to get the color to leave her tanned cheeks and she looked at the blonde behind her who was openly scowling at her.

"Trac-"

There was a tense silence as the woman continued to give her a hard look before she dropped the facade, moving up to stand beside the brunette.

"He really cares about you, you know?"

Miranda noted the look in her eyes and felt horrible. It wasn't one of resentment more so defeat and she couldn't help but feel bad.

It wasn't even like that. She was still trying to figure out what the crap she was doing with Dean. It wasn't a relationship, far from it...but...

"It wasn't my intention to…" The blonde held up a hand stopping Miranda's response, moving to dig through her purse and grab a tube of lip gloss, giving off the pretense of touching her already luscious looking lips.

' _God. Why Charlie is into my short and stubby self I'll never know. This girl is a knockout. I might be in shape...but I feel like a blimp compared to her.'_

"Hey," Tracy gave a small shrug, sliding the applicator across her bottom lip. "We can't help who we love can we? I've been in love with Charlie for nearly ten years now."

There was more silence as Miranda just stood and watched the other woman cap her item and throw it back into her purse. She looked back up and their eyes met in the mirror.

"Look...just don't hurt him, ok?"

All too soon after, the blonde turned with a swish of her long locks and the click of her heels, leaving Miranda standing behind a confused look on her face.

"What just happened," She asked to the now empty room.

* * *

"I'm...I'm just saying," Jenny slurred as she sloshed her drink around, her eyes glazed as she moved to scoot closer to Dean. "They were fucking adorable…" There was a second of silence before Jenny turned her attention from the TV to nudge her husband's back with a knee. "Don't you think?"

Dean, Jenny and Brian had eventually finished up bowling quickly, the female of the group surprising both guys with a pair of wins which only led to the guys quitting lest they get their asses kicked again. The trio now found themselves in the couples' place for the rest of the night.

Brian grunted as he mashed at the buttons on his controller in concentration, his attention barely on what his wife said. "Yeah..sure, of course!"

The brunette narrowed her eyes and leaned down between the two staring at the side of Dean's face. "Any way...ignore him. I thought you two made a cute couple. What ever happened to her?"

Dean gritted his teeth as his guy was tackled causing him to lose this round. Snatching at the drink beside him he looked over at the woman out the side of his eyes, giving her a little nudge with his head against hers. "Ah...she deserves better."

The copper blonde quickly stood, stretching and turned the empty bottle upside down shaking it as if to look for more. "I'm gonna go get me another one alright?"

His friend grunted again and Jenny continued to stare at him. She couldn't for the life of her let this conversation go.

"Is it someone else?"

Dean groaned and quickly scurried to the kitchen.

There was a sharp gasp.

"It's totally someone else," She exclaimed, slapping at her husband with the back of her hand. "Dean! You can't hold out dude!"

Rolling his eyes, Dean sighed as he scanned the contents of his best friend's fridge and shook his head.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after two and Miranda was back at home. The night ended up being more enjoyable than the young woman had suspected after making it back out at the table. Charlie's two school buddies had shown up throwing the whole awkward filled tension up in smokes as they ranted and raved, joking with their buddy. Slaps to shoulders and relentless flirting with both females in the group followed everything after as another comedian graced the club with his jokes and punchlines.

Miranda had thoroughly enjoyed herself if she was being honest. She wouldn't mind another night like that again.

After her random meeting with Charlie's bestie things had been slightly better. Everyone was a bit more relaxed and at ease and there wasn't as many weird glances between the females, some but not many. Matter of fact Tracy was kinda a joy when she wasn't sending scathing looks and remarks. Miranda had definitely noticed the occasional glances Charlie gave his blonde companion when his friends threw on the charm though. There was something there...she only hoped dude would wisen up to it.

Dabbing at her watery eyes with a Kleenex, Miranda huffed as she lay in bed, sniffling a bit.

The random onslaught of watery eyes and incessant coughing and clearing of her throat only seemed to get worse as the night wore on. It had all started at work earlier and once she had made it back out to sit after the whole bathroom debacle it only seemed to intensify.

This was shit. If there was one thing Miranda couldn't stand it was getting sick. She always felt like she'd miss it all if forced to rest and recuperate.

And with the way this "bug" seemed to be knocking her down...it was only going to get worse.

Reaching for her glass of orange juice off her nightstand, Miranda rubbed at an eye before popping in a few NyQuil pills, taking a sip of her drink.

' _Gotta nip this shit in the bud. I can not have this…'_ She thought.

No such luck.

It was days later and Miranda was pulling into the apartment complex parking lot, a bag of prescription medication in one hand, her apple juice, more Kleenex, some soup, crackers and a trash mag in the other as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. She was so out of it she nearly missed the man walking towards the parking lot.

Dean took a long, hard, look at Miranda and felt his heart rate pick up. An immediate scowl followed and he nearly growled at his stupid reaction but could only admire as he took in the woman's appearance.

Even dressed down this woman was beautiful to him. Decked out in a pair of Capri tights, a shirt that was a couple of sizes too big, huge sunglasses that nearly framed her whole entire face, her hair in some messy up-do, she looked every bit as perfect as one of the supermodels he'd see on TV..

He tried to ignore the bit of skin showing from her shirt hanging off a shoulder, her sports bra making a peek to his eager eyes.

Miranda glanced over his way and nearly dropped her bags in surprise.  _'Dean?'_

He was here?

Simply opting to play it cool, Miranda turned from his stare to continue on her trek.

Dean frowned.

' _The fuck? She avoiding me?'_

The brunette moved as quick as her small legs could take her.

' _Oh shit...shit, shit..shit! Not how I wanted him to see me. Definitely not the time. My eyes are puffy, nose is red and itchy...my face is just a mess. Probably have tracks all over my cheeks...God Dean, why now? Oh hush Miranda...you know why now! He's off of work!'_

She rounded the corner just barely daring a glance back and Dean's questioning eyes met her sunglasses gaze.

' _Just keep walking.. Keep walking….keep walking.'_

"Surprise!"

Miranda dropped everything, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

"Frickin hell! Mom?" She squinted, slowly stepping into her apartment. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, you sent out that invitation last week so…" The smaller woman extended her arms outward motioning towards the living room which was now adorned with a couple of streamers and a banner or two.

She rolled her eyes. Her mom did always tend to have a flair for the dramatic, no matter the occasion.

"Welcome home sis," Miranda heard behind her, followed by a hard pat to her back, nearly causing her to collide with the back of her couch.

"Jesus," She hissed. "Hello to you too...doofus."

Miranda's step brother chuckled, chucking her bags up on the bar top outside her kitchen. He immediately started ruffling through them after and Miranda snatched them up walking into her kitchen.

"What you got there?"

Ignoring her brother the brunette looked over at her mom. "I..I was at least expecting a call before you just showed up, maybe a text…" She trailed off at the look her mom gave her and sighed.

The older woman waved a hand. "Honey...you know me much better than that. Sides, it's been nearly a year," She exclaimed. "Now lets get you in bed...you look like death my dear," She finished, firmly pushing her daughter towards her room.

"Oh thanks mom," Miranda droned. The older woman just chuckled, leading her to her bed to lie down.

She didn't even question how her mom knew she felt like crap...

* * *

Another day had passed before there was a knock on the door. Miranda's mom and step brother were out doing some shopping and sightseeing.

She trudged through her apartment, blanket over her shivering shoulders, nose dripping a bit as she held a tissue up to stop the fall.

She was hitting the last of this horrible, horrible bug, her fever from days back, broken. But boy was she left feeling sore and worn and honestly she was ready to be back out in the real world now.

Pulling open her door Miranda opened her mouth to greet her visitor but snapped her lips shut as she was greeted by empty space

"Hello," She tried.

She knew it was silly but...

She popped her head out around the corner, her hands gripping the frame tight. First left, then right then left again.

Honestly if this was another one of those dumb ass kids down the hall...she was about to have some words with some parents.

She was nearly in her room when a bag on the ground caught her eye. The aroma of food reached her senses after she lifted it. Pursing her lips, she studied first the paper inside of the plastic, looking for clues as to what this was or who it was from. Cradling, the bag Miranda reached in pulling out a plastic container clearly labeled 'Soup' on the top. She blinked in confusion then pulled out the wrapped sandwich turning it to and fro studying the wrapper. BLT it read back at her.

There was a note at the bottom of the brown bag Miranda noticed and she pulled it out, opening it up quickly.

**_You know, for a moment there I thought you were avoiding me...Your mom, talkative lady she is...but nice...basically told me and a couple of others down the hall to keep an eye on you while she went out for a couple of hours. Got you something cause who knows if you're feeding yourself over there or not. Don't make it bigger than it is. The soup I know you can down but the sandwich is for when you feel up to it. No matter if it's the same day or as leftovers this place's food is sick... ...sorry, poor choice of words. Anyway feed yourself and hopefully I'll see that banging bod back up and running soon._ **

**_Dean._ **

**_P.S. Does this say thank you for the handy or do I need to keep trying? HaHa._ **

**_P. S. S. Don't go getting a big head or anything but I'm leaving my number you know..in case you feel like croaking or what not..._ **

Miranda sat there after reading and rereading the letter. She felt an array of emotions ranging from wanting to strangle her mother to trying to refrain from melting into a puddle of goo from Dean's sweet gesture. Yeah he was a bit crass with it but it was nice that he tried to reach out and help.

Closing the door to her apartment Miranda carried the bag to her room, a smile slowly finding it's way onto her face.

And here she thought he was completely through with her...not that this meant he wasn't but...

The young woman lifted her phone up, typing in Dean's number as she settled in her bed Indian style.

Should she bother?

She looked up at the TV in contemplation, the cartoon running before her eyes yet her mind not registering anything.

She looked back at her phone. Her fingers ran over the screen before she could even think to stop herself.

**_Thank you, Dean._ **

**_Miranda._ **

There was just something about this man that got to her.

One could only wonder where the two would go from here.


	4. Dirty Picture

**(I could dream of ways to see you...I could close my eyes to dream...I could fantasize about you...Tell the world what I believe...But whenever I'm not with you...It's so hard for me to see...I need to see a picture of you...A special picture just for me, yeah...So take a dirty picture for me...Take a dirty picture...Just take a dirty picture for me...Take a dirty picture...Just send the dirty picture to me..Send the dirty picture...Just send the dirty picture to me...Send the dirty picture, picture, picture, picture, picture - Dirty Picture by Taio Cruz ft. Ke$ha)**

Dean let his head drop back with a thud as he sat in the cramped space, eyes fixated on his raised phone.

It had been a mere two hours since Dean had sent Miranda what was meant to be a funny text only to be left with radio silence from her.

' _Take a dirty picture for me?! God what kind of idiot am I? I just left the girl hanging -albeit it for work- only to send that stupid ass text hours later?!'_

Dean set his phone aside and bounced his head off the back of the cubby hole a couple of times, letting out a pathetic huff. He dared a one eyed glance in front of himself and saw Heath Slater hanging back, looking over at him warily. He looked torn between wanting to ask if he was ok, yet keep his distance. Dean raised an eyebrow and the guy turned quickly to meet up with his friends wanting nothing to do with him at all.

A side of the copper blonde's lip curled up in amusement and disgust.  _'Fucking wuss…'_

Some people took this job a little too seriously.

It was no surprise to Dean really, he was used to the silence, the standoffishness. Some mistook him for the character he played. Who knows, maybe he played it a little too well at times and a little past closing time.

A line of even more coworkers crossed his path and he scanned the crowd of guys, looking for a particular person. His partner for the night. When he was met with anyone but, Dean hopped up, startling a few of the younger guys into backing up a bit. He shook his head.

Kids…

They were gonna have to grow a bit of backbone, they wanted to be taken seriously around here. Can't be skittering around at every little thing.

For shits and giggles, just as Dean was coming up on the door, he narrowed his eyes at a newbie, gnashing his teeth a bit, his expression deadly and the boy yelped, jerking out of his way. He nearly tripped over himself and Dean had to bite at the inside of a cheek hard, curbing a laugh. Honestly...too easy and way too hilarious. If he didn't know any better he'd swear the kid nearly wet himself.

Where did they get these kids? Frickin Toys R Us?

With a whistle he left the room in search of Roman.

It was nearly time to exchange words with the Wyatts, possibly exchange some blows...

* * *

"Mom! Just go," Miranda urged as her mom tried twisting in her grip letting her know to allow the cleaner to soak in her tub a couple more minutes and that the casserole went in at three fifty for two hours, not a temperature higher, not a minute longer.

She laughed as her mother whined, her brother also assisting her in getting the woman out of the house. She had been here longer than anyone expected.

Once out in the hall the older woman turned to cup a side of her daughter's face and sighed. "It's just I barely get to see you," She accompanied with a lip tremble and Miranda had to refrain from rolling her eyes as she simply chuckled, looking up at her brother.

"Hey, you should hear her at home," He shrugged. "She doesn't call...she doesn't write, yada, yada, yada."

Now it was Miranda's turn to sigh. "Mom, I promise I'll call you twice a week. We'll Skype and text and do whatever else it is you'd like…but for now," She squeezed her mom in a tight hug, "It's time for you to get back to your job at the office and I need to get back to mine."

"Miranda, I swear. It's as if you don't love me anymore."

Miranda ignored her mom for a second to squeeze her brother tight. "Take care of her alright?"

His eyes crinkled in amusement. "Don't I always?"

There was a scoff. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes mom," Miranda droned. "I need to get out more, be more active, love my supporting mother," She ticked off on her hand jokingly as her mom looked on less than enthused.

"I actually asked you about that boy you so sneakily ran off to meet with this morning." She squinted an eye. "Are you two an item? I've noticed him ogling you a time or two. That food was really a nice touch, I should thank him, what number apartment is it again," She finished looking about as if they were in the same building.

Miranda flushed. "Er...he's not here right now, he's at work, and he is not my boyfriend."

Darla, her mother, gave her a knowing smile and she felt her face glow even more. Yeah...she was gonna get grilled about that soon but watching her brother check his watch and grab at his mom and the last bag in a hurry she knew it'd be later. Miranda wanted to sigh in relief as they bid each other goodbye once more and she watched them take off down the hall and out the building safely.

It wasn't until she watched them round the building, her mom waving wildly that she allowed her mind to drift back to Dean.

Earlier she had had a momentary lapse of judgment and went over to Dean's. She saw him roaming about, his pacing worrying her as she sat in bed trying to will herself to get some more sleep. She was supposed to have returned to work today but seeing as how her doctor's note gave her until tomorrow she opted on using the last day to get herself together.

Sans family...or anyone, little did her mom know.

Dean stopped and stared at her, his gaze unwavering and she frowned before hopping out of bed. Throwing on a robe she continued to study him as she covered her night clothes, which didn't consist of much and before she could stop herself, was knocking on his door, startling the man out of his pacing and mumbling.

The door opened quickly and he looked ready to take someone's head off but faltered at seeing Miranda staring up at him.

"Uh...hey?"

"Hey! You ok? I noticed you over here about to burn a hole through your floor. What's up?"

Dean grumbled and turned moving back into his apartment. Miranda took that as an invitation to follow and closed the door behind her softly.

"Dean? What's up," She questioned, moving up to place a hand upon one of his shoulders. "Can I help?"

The copper blonde almost forgot everything as he looked at the hand on him, his whole body shifting so he could stare down at her.

' _God damn, those eyes...Gonna start calling her Bambi. Has those doe eyes perfected. And look at them legs...No Dean. Snap out of it asshole. She is still recuperating...from the flu was it?'_

"Dean," She tried again.

He growled, pulling away to resume pacing. "Fuckin missed my flight and waiting on these people to call me back."

Miranda frowned. Ok, so he needed a flight...what was the big deal? She looked around behind her, noticing his bags by the door and her eyes widened. Oh….OH!

"Oh my god...Dean…"

He followed her stare. "Yeah, gotta get my ass in gear or I'm getting chewed out tonight...probably worse," He gripped his phone shaking it in front of his face and she placed her hands on his, looking up at him softly.

"We can fix this. Where's your computer?"

Dean gave her a look and she blinked.

"De-"

"Don't have one," He grumbled.

"What?" She strained to hear. He repeated himself and her eyes widened even more if possible.

" _Hell-o Bambi.'_

The brunette looked to the floor. Ok, so this made things harder. How did he not own a computer? She had heard the rumors of Dean and technology but to actually see it up close and personal. She shook her head and reached for his phone but before she could say a word the object blared and jarred in Dean's grip and he jumped to quickly, pushing the button to speak. Miranda backed off, allowing Dean a moment to himself as she wandered a bit, taking in the superstar's apartment.

Not much to it in the way of personal belongings...but then again when you traveled as much as he did, one barely had time to decorate.

"I'm good," He shouted a couple of moments later and Miranda nearly questioned why he was shouting when she was right there. The question died in her throat when she felt him against her back, towering down over her, his breath hitting the back of her neck. She blinked to and turned to face him.

All traces of worry were gone and in it's place was amusement as he watched the young woman's eyes flash in recognition.

Crap! How did she get back here? And...she turned... In front of his room nonetheless?

She saw Dean revel in the situation and the way his eyes leered at her. He moved in closer and allowed his eyes to wander.

"Like what you see, Bambi?"

He hoped he hadn't left underwear strewn about...or maybe he did.

He moved even closer and took in her hand gripping at the front of her robe, her legs bare, giving off the pretense that she wasn't wearing anything in the way of bottoms...well, much of anything really besides panties. Was she? A glimpse up showed her white tank peeking through, the poke of a nipple protruding. Dean nearly growled at the sight wanting nothing more than to duck down and take the offending object between his teeth.

God he really wanted this woman.

He looked up at her face and there were those eyes, questioning. Her head tilted. He moved in, grabbing at her waist to pull her closer when his phone went off again startling them both.

He backed off quickly and Miranda had to catch her breath from it all. He looked down at his phone.

"Roman," He stated, holding the object up then turned to take the call. Miranda moved around him to head back out to the living room and out the door. His hand on her upper arm stopped her in her trek. He gave her a confused look and she shrugged.

Business came first.

"Later," She mouthed and then she was gone.

That was earlier…

This was now…

Miranda wandered about, pouring the last antibiotic out of her medicine bottle before moving to grab something quick to eat and a drink to down it all. Thoughts from earlier took a backseat for a moment as she took it all in, giving herself a moment alone for the first time today.

Her phone vibrated on her kitchen island and she moved over, sipping on her apple juice.

One message from Dean Ambrose, another from her mother.

Wait, Dean had texted her?

She quickly slid her messages open and read the six words. The laugh that followed couldn't be helped.

She was in the middle of writing back a witty response when she took note of the time at the corner of her phone. Saving the message, she promised herself she'd send him her response back but right now she knew he needed to focus. The show was on, he had more important things to do, other things to worry about.

* * *

Roman was pumped as the two made it backstage.

He slapped at Dean's back in happiness, his eyes dancing a bit as he nodded.

"That was good. Tell me that was good."

Dean smirked at his friend, his good mood transferring over leaving Dean feeling pretty ecstatic himself.

"It wasn't bad," He teased.

Roman scoffed, side eying him. "It. Was. Good." He punctuated the sentence with a nod, his happiness still showing and Dean grinned.

"On fire baby," He fist bumped his friend and Roman chuckled.

"I feel like doing something tonight, you in?"

Dean looked up from checking his phone and nodded slowly.

"Yeah...what the hell."

* * *

"So how's it going with Mir-randa," Roman sang out as he turned to stare his friend down, the vestige of drunkenness starting to shine through his friend's demeanor.

Dean waved his question away with a "psh" and sipped at the drink in front of him.

"I'm serious," Roman slurred.

Yeah, he was drunk.

Dean normally would have been worried but he knew Roman and the guy rarely allowed himself to get like this. He was just loosening up tonight, having some fun. He was normally the voice of reason, so this was a wee bit of fun. Can't always be the responsible one.

Dean wondered how the roles had switched up tonight. Here he sat a bit of a buzz going but nothing in the way of the normal Dean Ambrose intake. He narrowed his eyes.

Maybe he should change that...

He motioned the bartender over and order a couple of shots for him and his friend, more so himself.

Someone wanted to ignore him? So be it.

She could have just politely told him to fuck off or something..

"So..." Roman inquired.

Dean grit his teeth.

Apparently he wasn't getting out of this.

The blonde shrugged. "You know...nothing man. Over before it even started."

He tried waving his friend away again and fought the urge to check his phone for the hundredth time.

Ahhhh! What the fuck was this?! He didn't go around texting just anyone and he sure as shit didn't act like a lovesick fool for a chick.

What the fuck was this woman doing to him?!

He downed a shot, ignoring his friend's prying eyes and went for another.

"Come on! We came out to have fun! What the fuck are we doing sitting on our asses like a bunch of losers? Let's go play some fucking games and shoot some god damn pool!"

He stood downing his beer and reached a hand out, Roman staring at him strangely before his happy side took over and he was grinning ear to ear taking Dean's outstretched hand, slapping him on the back conspiringly after.

"You're right." He nodded. "Lets play."

"Damn right, I'm right!" Dean lead his partner in crime over towards the gaming section with some playful jabs to his torso, laughing as Roman barreled after him threatening to grab him in a headlock.

This is what this night was supposed to be about. A couple of beers, try mostly shots, and some fun before being back on the road again. Not this pining business.

Definitely not this shit.

* * *

"Roman! Roman! Roman!"

Another couple of shots down and Dean joined the crowd in cheering on his friend at this round of pinball. Apparently Roman was master pinball artist or some shit because he was about to break the record here in this bar.

"Come on...Come on!" Dean bounced on his feet in excitement, he barely registered the blonde sidling up to him, rubbing at the hair on the nape of his neck. A kiss followed on the side of his skin.

"Wanna get out of here after he sinks this shot," She purred, nipping at his earlobe.

Dean turned his head, pecking at her cheek. It was far from what he wanted to do...but to stick it to the woman back at home he found himself answering in the positive. "Sure thing toots, just give me a second."

This blonde had been with them a couple of shots in and she had been persistent. Why not give her what she wanted?

The girl wrapped around his arm tightly watching Roman's last shot with rapt anticipation as warning signals went off in Dean's head. He swatted at the air as if to shoo them away and instead turned to wrap his arm around the girl's waist.

"Lets get out of here," He insisted, pulling her close. "You got this, Ro," Dean patted at his arm before turning with the girl to exit the building.

A collective groan followed as Roman's concentration was broken. "Wait, what?"

He swiveled around quickly, making himself dizzy in the process. He reached an arm out to stop his friend but found it was too late.

' _Dean you idiot. The fuck are you doing?!'_

Record breaking game now ruined, Roman quickly pushed through the crowd to pay their tab and follow his idiotic friend before he fucked up something that had barely even started.

' _Roman. Voice of reason to the rescue….He would put me to work even on my off time'_

Muttering to himself, the Samoan hailed a cab hoping to catch up with his friend before any damage could be done.

' _Damn it, Dean!"_

* * *

Lips connected sloppily as the couple barged through the open hotel door. Hands were everywhere and clothes were quickly flying around the room as the two nosily kissed each other. Kisses found their way onto exposed skin.

' _Hey asshole...asshole! This is wrong and you know it. Wake the fuck up and stop this shit before you screw things up with Miranda...dumb shit.'_

"Mmm..fuck off," Dean managed as his lips parted from the girls for a second to catch his breath and then his shirt was off. He swore he could hear the girl mumbling something about missing him as they stumbled over towards the bed, hitting the table on the way over. Dean tripped and his phone flew out of his pocket, the action caused the both of them to tumble to the bed. Dean was barely able to stop himself from crushing the chick beneath him as his world started to spin a bit. The other blonde laughed and held him tightly,pulling him close to resume their make out session.

"Dean please..."

She arched up into him. "I missed this...I miss you. "

The words finally clicked as Dean moved down to meet up with the girl and he stilled, his vision clearing just a bit.

"Wha," He questioned.

As if on cue Dean's phone vibrated on the floor, startling him from his thoughts. The two laid there, Dean's fuzzy gaze on the ugly ass comforter, the woman's up at him. She grabbed at him, trying to pull him against her, urge him to drop.

"Fuck! I can't do this. I...I.." He toyed at the hair sprawled on the pillow. The color completely wrong. He looked up at the face...the eyes. It was all wrong.

Yet these eyes looked oddly familiar.

They weren't doe eyes. Not Bambi.

Dean place a hand on the side of his head as he felt himself get dizzy again. He quickly moved to the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands.

The spinning...why wouldn't the spinning stop?

Just how much did he drink?

His phone went off again and he had the urge to lean for it and throw it across the room, the incessant rumbling annoying him. He let out a sigh of relief when the vibrating stopped only for it to start again.

"Fucking shit." Snatching up the phone, Dean pressed the answer button ready to tell the person off.

"What?!" He snapped. He vaguely noticed the arms wrapping around his body, hands traveling from his stomach up. Even the color of these was off. This wasn't tanned skin.

He grimaced and narrowed his eyes, grabbing at a hand to push aside as the person on the phone spoke up.

"Oh good. I reached your ass on time. What are you doing, Dean? Do you know who you left with? What about Miranda?" The questions were shot out at him like bullets from a firing squad.

"Stop," He groaned.

"Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up. Apparently you have lost your mind tonight."

"She ignored me, Ro!"

There was a pause followed by, "What?"

Even through his inebriated state he realized how immature that sounded but he just continued on as if it made all the sense in the world.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? She's ignoring me. I ain't done shit."

"What? Who? Miranda? What's going on, Dean?"

The hands were on him again.

"Lay off," He hissed and the woman scoffed, moving to stand in front of him.

"What room are you in, Dean," Roman asked over the phone.

"I have work. This is why I don't want to get involved with anyone outside the job or even in the job!"

Dean was just rambling away and Roman sighed. No matter. He'd find his friend here in a minute. He was sure he was at the hotel they were staying in. It was just a matter of finding the blonde's room he had left with.

_'My friend you are in for a world of trouble after tonight.'_

He had been around when this obsession...nah, interest in Miranda started and yes while it was lust something was different about this one.

Dean watched her, took in what she did, found himself reporting to his friends. Admired. This was just...different.

While Dean claimed it was just want, pure, straight up, animalistic lust Roman knew better. Hell, so did Seth and anyone else who was close to Dean.

The boy was absolutely smitten and Roman felt this could be the one Dean got serious about. The one he came home to.

But...one person who didn't know this?

The woman currently with him.

Having hung up mid rant, Roman hoped upon hope his friend kept it in his pants. He had his not so bright moments...but was he really this dumb?

Back in the room the color drained from Dean's face as he took in the messages on his phone.

**_Miranda:_ ** _Ok! But only if I get to see some goods. Show me the Ambooty and you're on!_

**_Miranda:_ ** _By the way I'm sorry it took so long to respond back to you. Had to see mom off and by the time I got your message you were probably knee deep in show stuff I so didn't want to interrupt all of that. My guy's gotta focus. ;)_

**_Miranda:_** _Dean?_   _Ok...I concede. You get a picture...don't think you've gotten out of sharing mister. lol_

**_Miranda:_ ** _Too much?_

**_Miranda:_ ** _Dean?_

Checking the time stamps Dean wanted to kick his own ass and then some. He could have sworn he checked his messages around then...maybe after. Was his phone that much a crap piece?

10:15. 10:21, 11, 11:05, 12:30 glared back at him.

Well fuck!

Dean read over the messages again as he got up to gather his things completely ignoring the woman in the room. Wasn't too hard actually.

He felt like a fool.

He couldn't ignore the feeling when he read the 'my guy' comment again and when he got to the pics...oh boy the pics. Miranda had sent two pictures. One of her nice round ass in some tight ass, cute little panties, superhero or some shit. A finger toyed at a side, pulling it down a bit. Fucking fuck. The second pic was a shot of her tits squished between her arms held up in a matching bra.

Shit. He had been joking about her sending anything. He didn't expect anything, let alone these.

He was fucked.

Discarded materials in his hand Dean was nearly out the door when he finally heard the shrill voice yell out making him cringe.

"So that's it? You just toy with me?!"

Oh that's right. Someone had been talking to him the whole entire time hadn't they? Could have been yelling at him, he really hadn't noticed, had completely tuned them out. Hell, he barely registered the girl's presence after the conversation with Roman. He was sure she had tried her luck at feeling him up, he could remember the hands. Hmm...maybe she even sat back and waited. Fuck if he knew.

He looked up.

"Sorry...Renee, gotta go." Foot out the door, all this nearly behind him, Dean did a double take having to grip at the door frame as it brought on a fresh case of dizziness. He looked at the woman in shock as she glared at him.

Fuck! Renee?!

Yeah...he was screwed.


	5. You Make Me Sick

**(You make me sick..I want you and I'm hatin it...Got me lit like a candlestick...Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin it, I gotta getta grip...** **And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit...Can't get enough of it...You got me goin again...Baby, you got me goin again...You make me sick - You Make Me Sick by Pink)**

**I'm sorry.**

Two words. Used for many, many possibilities. Sometimes different meanings.

**I'm sorry.**

The words glowed back at Miranda as she studied her phone, while propped up against her headboard, her morning already a whirlwind of confusion. She hopped out of bed to throw on some clothes and slip on some shoes, grabbing her favorite WWE hoodie, which happened to be a Dean one, on her way out her front door.

She was late.

This was just... _great_.

Slept in, apparently her alarm clock wanted to play dumb and it was kind of her own fault for having spent the later hours of the night awaiting a response from Dean. That man had her all over the place when it came to interacting with him but not always necessarily in a bad way. It was different, exciting at times, new.

But now...now she had these two words plaguing her thoughts and they would probably continue to do so the entire day until she got some answers or decided to confront Dean. One or the other.

I'm sorry? What did that even mean? What did he do? What could he have possibly done to have to apologize to her, a woman he had barely screwed around with?

**I'm sorry.**

God, this was bugging her more than anything!

Probably more than it should...

* * *

If there was one thing Dean couldn't stand it was unnecessary silence.

Ever since last night he had expected a tongue lashing, a telling off, anything but this. What was this?

The silence was killing him!

"Oh someone say something please," Dean snapped as he, rubbed at his forehead a bit. The remnants of a headache lingering even after popping a few pills this morning. He looked between his two former team mates, one current at the moment, seated in the driver and passenger seat off in their own little world. The music was playing lowly in the background but no one was paying it much attention.

There was more silence and Dean huffed, crossing his arms like a petulant child as he dropped back to settle in his seat and ignore the two for the rest of the night...who knew, maybe a couple of days they kept this shit up.

They knew him. He didn't normally act  _this_  rash,  _this_  dumb...so the cold shoulders were unnecessary.

A cough interrupted the silence a moment later followed by Roman's deep baritone voice.

"What do you want us to say, Dean?"

Dean was at a loss for words.

He looked up to see Seth turning to stare at him, his texting or game playing on his phone forgotten for a second.

He just dared  _him_  to talk. He really had no right to say shit after what he did came to light.

A decision Seth found himself regretting more and more each day...yet no one but himself knew.

He opened his mouth to speak but decided against it in the same second.

What did he know? The situation was different and Dean and Renee did have a history, one he had been privy to not too long ago till it fizzled...the reasons unknown. Not even Roman knew what had happened between their friend and the young interviewer. There was Dean and Renee, Renee and Dean and next thing they knew they were as cold to each other as night and day.

"You guys know me," Dean groaned as he rubbed at his temples. Yeah, this headache was definitely getting worse instead of better. "You know of how I used to be, hell, I can't stop talking you get me drunk," He chuckled a bit but it was quiet afterward.

"What are you going to tell Miranda? Renee? Is it…"  _'Is it over with Miranda already? Before it even started?'_

Dean could hear the unspoken question in his friend's voice and sighed, his mind taking off into a whirlwind of thoughts as he dropped back again and looked out the window.

Truth was he didn't know what he was going to do. He had sent Miranda some cryptic ass text, stating he was sorry but that was as far as his cowardly butt had gotten before he had to get up and start his day.

He should talk to her...yeah, he needed to see her in person and explain everything. He was sure there were pictures and rumors and he didn't want it getting out of hand before they even began…

To him it already felt like he was in too deep.

And what about Renee? What was he supposed to tell her? Earlier on in the year they had been thick as thieves, a couple of buddies, one of his best that he found he could gab with, drink with, even fuck with but she wanted more...she always wanted more. Dean just didn't feel that connection with her...hadn't felt that connection with anyone. He was starting to think he wasn't made for the normal relationship shit but something about Miranda…

He just knew he needed to have her. That was it.

Wasn't it?

* * *

"Look at this!"

Miranda peeked up from shoveling her face full of salad and glanced at her coworker Debbie. She furrowed her brow. The two spoke but it was hardly normal. There was the occasional wrestling talk or simple hi's. They weren't close, yet here stood Debbie, phone outstretched, eyes bright as she bounced a bit trying to show Miranda the hot news.

She swallowed and looked.

Her eyes widened a bit and she was thankful she had decided to free her mouth of any substances because she would have been sure to choke...although she felt a lump crawling it's way up her throat, threatening to escape.

Dean….

Dean and - she squinted- Renee Young? She had always heard the rumors, seen the two travel but this? She snatched the woman's phone, thinking nothing of it and scrolled through, blanching at the array of different pics.

There was one of Renee sitting on Dean's lap, looking at him in awe as his face was lit up speaking to another person across from him. One of them standing at the bar, Renee's head on his shoulder. Another, the one that truly bugged her the most, was of Renee, fingers buried in the back of Dean's hair as she stared at him lustfully, Dean's own dimpled smile, looking down at her his face full of mischief. There were two more, Renee kissing at Dean's neck as he looked on at some pinball game going on or something and one of Dean kissing her cheek. But those didn't bug her...not nearly as much as the one of the two making goo-goo eyes at each other. It looked like a couple in love...well, at least lust.

It looked like this had all been a game...

Was that what it was? Had she been nothing but a game to Dean? Just a little girl he could toy around with, see how far he got before he went laughing back to his girl or his other lover?

Miranda felt the start of nauseousness building up in her stomach and thrust the phone out towards the other woman who had been eagerly awaiting her response.

"Oh my god! Aren't they cute," She squealed, browsing through the pics, probably for the hundredth time.

Miranda felt like she was gonna be sick.

Screeching her chair back she had barely paid half a mind to her leftover food, somehow managing to throw it away in her haste to leave the room.

She felt the stinging behind her eyelids but growled berating herself for even thinking of crying over something that wasn't even serious to begin with.

It was all a game.

Had been nothing but a stupid ass game. Rile the naive neighbor up, see how far she'd go, leave her hanging.

God she had seemed so desperate! She had wanted him badly. Had never even considered spending just one night with a man. But Dean…

Fuck it! It was done. She was done.

She veered off into the restroom in case her body decided to give on her and expel everything she took in for the day.

Looking up at her reflection in the mirror she sighed. She looked like she had just gotten her heart broken which was stupid. She hardly knew Dean. Yes she knew of the guy on TV but the guy off of? She stared at her glassy eyes but had to turn away quickly before she actually cried.

It was easy to see why Dean would run to Renee. She, herself was nothing special. Short and stubby and a rounded face with fat cheek, even tho she was in shape she still had this freakin baby face. Her arms were a bit big, always had been no matter what and she didn't even want to get started on her thighs...Her stomach had a small pudge..

Growling in frustration again she tapped her foot to ease away her nerves and closed her eyes to steel herself but the pictures flashed behind her eyelids and she huffed.

Digging through her pocket, the brunette pulled out her phone and quickly typed out a message.

_**Miranda** : _ _Message received loud and clear. I hope you two are happy, you look really happy...and adorable. I'm sorry to have bugged you._

Scowling, Miranda read over her message. Despite trying to be a resentful bitch even when the situation kind of called for it she still sounded nice...too nice, like she was wishing them luck.

Her finger hit send before she could second guess herself and with one last look to the mirror and a fake smile plastered on her face she left the room.

She had a job to do, one that was way more important that any tryst that could have been.

* * *

"We need to talk."

Dean nearly groaned at the entrance of his ex...whatever, as he looked away from his phone.

He had gotten Miranda's message and now he was frantic. This was the last thing he wanted to happen. It wasn't like that. Had never been like that but he just...fuck, he needed to talk to Miranda and quick! But first…

Dean watched as Renee grabbed a nearby folding chair and set it before him. She turning it around back facing forward to drop onto it. She propped her arms up top the cold metal and her head on top of those as she stared him down.

Dean's gaze didn't waver as he looked back and it was a silent battle of the wills, one he normally lost because honestly...he couldn't stand when someone was scrutinizing him or whatever. Renee smirked when she saw his eyes waver off to the side a bit.

"So...what was that?"

"What was what," Dean asked, playing dumb. "You're gonna have to clarify because I don't know…"

"What was last night, Dean. Last. Night."

Man she didn't waste any time did she? Cut right to the chase. That was the Renee, Dean knew...had known, had been used to awhile back.

"I don't like to be toyed with, you know this shit, yet you used me. Took me back to my own room, made out with me, undressed me, nearly had me and then…? What happened, Dean? What is going on through that thick skull of yours, I used to be able to read you so well." She squinted, looking up at the top of his head as if to figure it out and Dean hopped up quickly.

"Yeah, used to. But not now. We ended whatever the fuck we were weeks ago Renee. I couldn't give you what you wanted...remember?"

Renee's expression dropped a little but hardened quickly. "Yeah, I remember," She spoke softly. "Still doesn't excuse you for messing with me like that. Dean.." She stood too. "You know I still care about you...a lot."

Dean turned from her running a hand through his unruly hair. "I know," He uttered. "Sorry Neh...just..it's not the best time." He barely glanced back and there was that look again. He tried to ignore it, his eyes darting every which way.

"You have someone else." It wasn't a question. Just a statement, an observation if you will.

The copper blonde's shoulders drooped as he looked down at his bag, his thoughts on the girl back home.

"Probably not...probably over before it even started," He grumbled.

Renee opened her mouth to offer words of comfort, maybe even some words of wisdom but nothing came forward except a rush of breath. She slowly stood, looking from Dean and stalked toward the door.

She wasn't trying to be mean, was far from an evil person but she just couldn't deal with this right now. She had thought..

She shook her head and pulled the door open, glaring at the lost looking soul behind her before shaking her head again, leaving the room with a slight slam.

The two men just coming up on the locker room jerked and stopped short watching the blonde stand there, fist tightened at her sides as she shook a bit.

She had been ready...

_'Go back in there! Offer him words of encouragement. Make him smile, you hate seeing him like that...'_

Instead Renee turned down the hall the opposite way not even sparing the two men a glance.

* * *

There was the silence again.

Today he had wanted nothing but words, advice, encouragement but all he had gotten was questions, more confusion.

One of the guys turned up the music and he welcomed the distraction...but only for a bit.

Sliding his phone out of his pocket he eyed Miranda's message again before writing back.

**_Dean:_ ** _We need to talk._

The response was almost instantaneous almost as if Miranda had been holding her phone waiting for him.

**_Miranda:_ ** _Bout what? You don't owe me anything, Dean. It's fine. We're not dating._

Dean scoffed and shook his head. Oh, so it was like that?

**_Dean:_ ** _Well at least let me clear the air…._

**_Miranda:_ ** _Nope. Nothing to discuss here. Huge mistake on my part for thinking you wanted me or anything to do with me. I'm honestly sorry to have bothered you or have gotten in your way. I wish you both the best._

**_Dean:_ ** _Miranda…_

**_Miranda:_ ** _Goodbye Dean, it was fun the little we did...can't believe I was a fool for thinking we could possibly have more...do more. God I'm such an idiot. Wait, why am I even still texting you?! I said bye._

**_Dean:_ ** _Would you just listen?! You're not stupid and this is far from over. There is something there...I know you feel it. Don't do this, at least let me explain. I'll come over to your place and we can talk and…_

Miranda gripped her phone tight, gritting her teeth as she read Dean's message.  _'He's not getting it.'_ "Don't bother," She huffed to the lone room. "I'm sure it's not worth hearing."

Minutes passed with no response from Miranda and Dean felt uneasy. Did she really mean it?

**_Dean:_ ** _Miranda?_

Nothing.

**_Dean:_ ** _For fuck's sake! Listen to me...darlin...please?_

' _Come on Bambi. Just give my dumb ass a chance.'_

What was this? He was begging. Dean Ambrose did not beg. But here he sat...begging this woman to talk to him.

He didn't even give her a chance to respond before he was firing off another message.

**_Dean:_ ** _Look, I'm sorry, you honestly don't know how much. I feel like shit for what I've done. But Renee and I aren't together. This isn't over...far from it. I won't let it end like this. Even if you kick my ass to the curb I'm gonna explain myself. I *will* talk and you *will* listen._

Miranda pulled up her phone to read his last two messages and the more she read the more she felt herself grow sicker and sicker. God this was infuriating! He was so fucking annoying...sexy and irresistible and insanely addictive but god damn frustrating to no end! Who did he think he was, trying to boss her around, tell her what she could and would do? To listen to him?! He didn't deserve it! Fuck that!

**_Miranda:_ ** _Leave me alone, Dean._

She shut off her phone and tossed it to the side hopping up to get ready for bed. That didn't stop Dean from sending one last message.

**_Dean:_ ** _Definitely not over beautiful. Talk to you soon._

With a determined nod, Dean dropped back, closing his eyes as he let the music drift over him, relaxing a bit as him and his best friends made their way to the airport.


	6. Jealous Lover

**(And it's hard to discover...That you're just another jealous lover...And it's so tough to take...That you're making no mistake jealous lover...Oh girl don't want no other - Jealous Lover by Rainbow)**

The plan was to avoid and ignore.

As soon as he touched down on Vegas soil he was quick to let her know he wasn't far from home, reminding her they needed to talk before he bid her a good night finally.

How could she forget? It had only been a couple of hours! And as far as she was concerned there was nothing to talk about.

So Miranda has sat the next morning, sipping on coffee, before work, trying to write out a weekly itinerary. She planned on keeping busy. Dean was going to be the last thing on her mind.

No, he wasn't even going to be on it!

So far the list was only a week long. Was that really all it took to do everything she ever wanted here?

Scrunching up her face in dissatisfaction Miranda shook her head and dropped her pen on her pad. No matter...that was probably all the time she needed before Dean tired of her again and moved on.

If not sooner.

She left for work and that was that.

* * *

Dean was no romantic. He wasn't the type to sweep a girl off her feet and promise her the world.

Sure he sometimes deluded himself that he would love to try but the girls he hooked up with let him know he was good for one thing and one thing only.

He was nothing. He was trailer park trash, even though he had never lived a day in his life, in a trailer. He was rebound material. He was the sometimes cool, sometimes creepy, loner, loser type that was cool for a fun time but like hell he was coming home to mom and dad. He was crazy, a spaz...

Again, nothing.

Yet thoughts of fluffy little puppies and colorful flowers...songs of admiration and nice candlelit dinners actually flitted through his brain when he thought of how to approach and make things right with Miranda.

He hadn't even boned the chick and here he was thinking about that romancing mumble jumble.

She seemed like the type to appreciate a nice bouquet, some whispered sweet words...

But despite wanting to even entertain the thought of giving her any of those things the past just wouldn't let up and he couldn't see, he could, in fact, do those things. Should.

Still...maybe a bite and a drink wasn't so bad right?

He chanced a text to the girl plaguing his thoughts hoping upon hope she wasn't through with him like she said she was.

_**Dean:**  _ _What do you think about grabbing a bite to eat...maybe walk a little as I explain things._

It was as romantic as he could get right now.

The answer he received in response left him feeling deflated.

**_Miranda:_ ** _Sorry! No can do. Mandatory overtime this week over here._

No "Maybe later?" No, "We'll reschedule!" Just a statement, a simple can't.

He wanted to get upset but he knew he deserved this.

No matter...he would keep at it.

The flowers were looking like a really good idea right about now.

* * *

Over halfway through her week and actual days of overtime Miranda was bored beyond her mind. She had went to the movies, she had worked out every day, went and wasted money at a casino, everything she had listed and still...she was bored.

And as much as she hated to admit it, she missed Dean.

She had kind of gotten used to seeing him most days, whether it be exchanging glances through their windows or running into each other outside by the parking lot. She even remembered meeting up with him in the laundry mat between places quite a bit...and that was before they decided to exchange more than a smile or two here and there.

She wanted to see him, and that pissed her off.

She was still watching wrestling for goodness sake, that should be enough. That and the fact that he didn't want her.

A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts and Miranda quickly hopped up, answering with more eagerness than needed.

Her face dropped a little when all that met her was a delivery guy, decked out in his clean and nicely starched uniform.

"Delivery for…" The guy paused and looked down at the card in his hand before meeting Miranda's curious gaze. "Ms Miranda Lowell?

Miranda nodded and looked around to get a hint at what the delivery was but couldn't find a thing as the guy was only holding up a card, peering at her. He leaned off to the side and before she could even question what was going on there was a wrapped basket of an arrangement of fruit and chocolates before her. She gingerly took it, tilting it in confusion, looking back up at the guy with a raised eyebrow.

"The card should be on the inside miss and on behalf of Edible Arrangements we'd like to take the time to thank you both and ask you to please rate the quality of our service and product."

He took his leave and Miranda turned, kicking the door closed with the heel of her foot, holding the fruit and chocolate basket out a ways from her as she walked to drop it on her bar top. She sat in front of it, swiveling on her chair for a couple of minutes wondering if she should open it just yet or give it a moment…

' _He didn't. Wouldn't!'_

She reached over, petting at the plastic before she just decided screw it and tore into it, snatching at the card, careful to keep the pieces of the basket intact despite her haste.

**_Don't know how else to say sorry and please talk to me, doll. Left you messages trying to set up something and meet with you. I want you to talk to me. Anyway, I figured fruit and chocolate is good. I know you like to keep that hot bod of yours in shape and you just can't go wrong with fruit, the chocolate is just an added bonus. Despite what you think, I really am sorry. Look, just message me and let me know you got this at least...and if you want, tell me to get lost._ **

_**Dean** _

Miranda held the card in a tight grip, blinking at it all in disbelief before letting out a choked chuckle. This guy was something else. Here he was sending out I'm sorry gifts and the two were far from a couple. They weren't even fuck buddies.

What was it about this dude?

' _Well uh...I should probably let him know I got this and thank him. I'm not a complete bitch…"_

**_Miranda:_ ** _I um...I got your package, Dean...and thank you._

This was very thoughtful and sweet and it made her head hurt. Dean Ambrose was one confusing man. He was in pictures with someone else yet he was pursuing her like he wanted her.

She needed advice. Someone to tell her what to do. She couldn't avoid the problem anymore.

Scrolling through her contacts the brunette came across her work buddy and hit call.

"Charlie buddy, hi! I need a favor…"

* * *

Hazel eyes met Miranda's dark brown and the woman before her pursed her lips, looking off to the side in awkward silence. A pair of fingers twirled at the straw in her ice tea as she looked around before speaking.

"So...I'm kind of surprised you wanted to see me again. Charlie said you needed my help?"

Miranda nodded, watching as groups of people filed to and from the outside food establishment. Some taking seats, others leaving to go do whatever else.

This was awkward.

She knew it was going to be, having barely knew the girl and the threat of Charlie's affections hanging between them but she had to tough through.

She needed an unbiased opinion and calling her mom or brother with this info or even talking to Charlie was out of the question...so that left Charlie's bestie, Tracy.

She really had no one else.

"Yeah um...I'm sorry this is so out of the blue and I didn't have your number and-"

The blonde shook her head.

"Charlie sounded worried, said you sounded pretty bad. What's up?"

Miranda dared to look back at the woman and sighed.

"It's...It's about a guy."

The corner of the blonde's lip quirked up in amusement.  _'Oh?!'_

She was beyond intrigued now. This didn't seem to be about Charlie. She figured he would have let her know that him and Miranda had talked about something going on with them but...

"Ok, I'm gonna pause and say this is just completely weird and I had nowhere else to go so..." Miranda stopped, and was thankful their food was being delivered at that moment cause she could really use a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I'm listening," The blonde encouraged around a mouthful of fries.

"So..." Miranda took a big bite of cheeseburger. "My next door neighbor and I- well, kind of next door seeing as how he's across from me a bit, have been involved," Another pause, another bite. "Problem is for weeks, maybe months even, we skirted around each other before..."She halted wondering just how much she should divulge to this stranger, sure she barely knew her and this was what she wanted but how much of this would get back to Charlie and despite not knowing anything about this woman she rather not become the laughing stock of her and her girlfriends too. She chose her next words carefully.

"Well... _things_  happened and we seemed to be getting close all until I got sick and it kind of went downhill. I saw him around that time, kind of hard not to but my family was in town and he has a demanding job...a  ** _very_**  demanding job. It took me awhile to get back to him at one point and it seemed like during that time he had moved on with another female. There are pictures and rumors and he's telling me it's not what it looks like..I want to believe him, want to hear what he has to say but..."

"You just don't know if it's worth the trouble," The other woman finished for her when she trailed off embarrassingly.

"Right! And he's apologized profusely and sent me things but..."

"You're still confused," Tracy picked up her sentence for her again.

"Well..." Miranda swirled a fry in her ketchup and a deep frown marred her face as she watched the object.  _'Something about this dude...I like him a lot. Like a lot-lot. More than I should. And it's just supposed to be sex..or was.'_

Miranda was so lost in thought she didn't notice the other woman watching her with complete interest, her mind firing ideas at her at a thousand miles per second as she tried to figure out how to help this poor girl. She felt the need to help out a fellow sister female confused in her dating game.

She was right to come to her. She had plenty of experience in the dating field and even though she was waiting for that right guy -everyone but him knew who it was- she wasn't one to turn down fun and attention.

"You know what you need," She exclaimed, startling Miranda from her thoughts with an excited clap.

Miranda opened her mouth to speak but Tracy was on it.

"A night out!"

Miranda gave the woman a side eyed glance, her head starting to shake in the process.

"No, just hear me out!"

Her eyes were bright with excitement and Miranda was almost afraid to ask and started to question her judgement when the pretty blonde spoke again.

"They say the best remedy for break ups is to forget and move on beneath somebody else." She frowned. "Or something to that extent anyway. Come out with me tonight."

"Uh..." Miranda started to groan and was grimacing in disapproval but Tracy was adamant in suggesting a distraction.

And damn if it wasn't happening!

* * *

"See," She yelled hours later both looking about the huge club as people clung to others dancing in proactive movements while others stood off to the side talking. There was tons of people at the bar ordering drinks. Eager faces trying to bag that woman or man or grab a round of drinks for friends, their date...

Miranda, propped an elbow up behind her on the counter top as she sipped at her drink, sex on the beach, Tracy thought it was hilarious. Just had to be done, it was a way to get a little taste of one of the best things...or so she said.

The music was blaring and it wasn't so bad. She had actually dressed up for the occasion, pulled out that tan, strapless bandage flared dress she never thought she'd actually be able to use but found gorgeous and was rocking some light makeup, just a bit of color around the eyelids and some cherry flavored lip balm. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with tendrils donning her face and she felt every bit the pretty girl, Tracy reassuring her that she looked gorgeous before they entered the club.

Tracy of course looked beautiful and it wasn't long before the guys noticed and she was getting her share of offers to dance, leaving Miranda at the bar with a wink as she watched her new friend enjoy herself.

She was just finishing up her drink and turning to the bar to grab another when a guy stepped into her eyesight.

"Hello lovely." His smile was bright and he was quite the looker. Miranda almost shied away from his attention but paused.

Hold up.

Why not? A gorgeous, looked like Cuban guy, was trying to hit on her and she should totally take advantage. He asked what she was drinking and she politely responded with a new choice, giving him a thankful smile.

The words were flowing and smiles and laughs were exchanged before the two found themselves on the dance floor together.

More drinks in and the dancing was more intimate and the giggles wouldn't stop leaving Miranda's mouth much to the delight of her male companion.

"You enjoying yourself mami?"

Miranda nodded happily, pulling the guy in, hands up on his back. She saw his eyes darken, his gaze intense, focusing on her own and he was just lowering his head when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yeah," She asked barely turning from the guy but he was looking up at the intruder curiously.

"Hey," A slightly raspy, slurred yet still alluring voice sounded in her ear and Miranda recognized it as Tracy. "I'm gonna go ok? These two know where a good house party is a ways away and I figured why not? The more closed off the better right?" She laughed and Miranda finally turned to look at her and the two men beside her. Her eyes widened in understanding.

"Y-Yeah. Of course! You three have fun!"

Now the rational part of Miranda's brain should have alerted her, told her, her ride was leaving her and she was gonna be stranded with strangers while slightly drunk but that part of her brain was nowhere to be found right now and her new friend wanted to have fun. Who was she to stop her?

Tracy actually had the decency to look worried, staring up at the dude towering behind Miranda.

"You sure?"

"Don't worry," The guy sang out. "I'll take good care of our girl here!" He chucked and pulled her back against him. He wrapped an around her waist and started stroking at her stomach lightly. Miranda couldn't help but shiver. And the fact that this guy was "excited" didn't make it past her inebriated brain either.

Tracy gave the guy a skeptical glance and looked back at Miranda who was smiling, face flushed. She nodded animatedly in approval and Tracy reluctantly turned, wrapping her arms around the guys beside her.

Miranda waved like a smiling fool and was swept back up until the guy's arms to dance into the wee hours of the morning.

It wasn't until five am that the guy was dragging her into a cab and asking her her address. She easily told the cab driver and then the guy, Tony, was pulling her back into his arms, staring into her eyes, rubbing circles on her arm softly,whispering words of desire.

The night had been fun and while lots of drinks had been downed and close grinding had been had nothing had happened between the two except cheek and forehead kisses, a bit of wandering hands...but because it didn't go further Miranda was grateful. It seemed no matter how much liquor she had in her system she just couldn't get  _ **him**  _off her mind.

She tried. Had really, really tried.

Before she knew it the two were up by her door, shy awkward glances were being exchanged and there were touches here and there to each other's arms, hands sliding and then Tony was moving in after Miranda had dropped her purse to move closer to him. He had nearly reached his target for the second time tonight, hands on her hips when the two felt, rather than heard a couple of bags drop beside them, heavy breathing, saw a pair of angry blue eyes.

Wait.

Angry blue eyes?

Miranda blinked, clearing her slightly blurred vision to see Dean Ambrose inches beside them, in the flesh and he looked pissed. Beyond pissed.

' _Well shit.'_ Miranda gulped.

"Dean," She barely got out before his eyes turned from glaring daggers at Tony to narrow at Miranda.

"Yeah and the fuck is going on," He asked gesturing between the two.

Miranda was now the one in some shit…


	7. Showdown

**(Forget the tension...When we fight...You make it up...Turn down the light...It's just a lover's game we play, yeah...After the screamings at an end...Why don't we do it all again...That's when the fun really begins...Oh, whoa...Here comes the showdown...What goes around comes around...And the crowds are waiting, oh...'Cause if we break up...Then we can make up...Shake my body all night - Showdown by Britney Spears)**

The silence was deafening as all three stood there.

Dean shifted to face Tony just as the other guy did the same, a smirk on the latter's face.

The glaring eventually transitioned into a toe to toe as neither backed down...preparing to  _throw down_  if need be.

It continued a little while longer, quietly and it took every ounce of willpower Dean had not to pummel the man in front of him as he sat there with a cocky smirk upon his face.

He was just itching to punch this stupid fuck...

His hands had been on...no, one was  _still_  on Miranda's waist and he was seeing red.

Who did this guy think he was, touching his girl like this?!

Dean knew he had no right to be angry and they weren't really together but…

He was pissed.

"So...someone care to explain?!" He snapped harshly. It was harsher than he intended and he saw Miranda flinch before her face hardened.

' _Shit…'_

Miranda patted at Tony's chest lightly giving him a grateful smile.

"I really enjoyed hanging with you tonight, papi. Thanks for the good time," She purred, sidling up to him a bit.

The Cuban's face went from cocky to downright smug as he continued to eye Dean. He rubbed at her side softly, slowly sliding his hand down to gather her wrist in his hand and moved in to place a chaste but long kiss on her cheek. Pulling away he was happy to see the flush on the brunette's cheeks and he smirked, looking down at her affectionately.

"Another time, mami?"

Miranda smiled coyly and both couldn't mistake the growl that sounded beside them.

' _Perhaps not.'_ Miranda mused. "Got a pen?" she found herself asking instead.

The man frowned, patting at his pockets with a shake of the head and Miranda turned to drop and shuffle through her purse. She shot up quickly, swaying a bit and dared a glance at Dean, who was watching them rather vehemently.

"Number," Miranda slurred with a giggle making Dean's jaw clench.

The dark haired male opted to take Miranda's hand, scribbling his number on her palm . He stroked her cheek and gave her a wink before slowly backing off.

"I look forward to your call," He purred and Miranda couldn't help another blush and giggle.

One look at Dean though as the guy left and she felt her stomach sour. And it wasn't because of the alcohol.

Dodging any interaction with him, Miranda fumbled with her key not noticing the copper blonde gather up his bags and follow behind her as she stumbled through the door. Flipping on the light, she threw her keys on the side table and kicked off her platforms. It wasn't until she turned around to close the door that she noticed Dean's presence in her apartment.

"Crap," She jerked, placing a hand on her chest. "What are you doing in here?! Are you crazy?!"

Dean kicked the door closed, his attitude still in place.

"The fuck was that," He spat. "You guys practically made goo goo eyes at each other in front of me. Were you trying to rile me up?!"

Miranda rolled her eyes, further annoying the guy following her around her place. She fiddled with her jewelry, removing it to place on her bar top. "You know...contrary to popular belief, not everything is about you, Dean."

"Didn't say it was," He shot back.

She sighed and threw her purse on the couch.

"So you're just ignoring me now," He asked.

"We're not doing this, Dean," Miranda droned as she pushed at the top of her dress thinking nothing of her actions. "I have work in the morning and I could really use the few hours of sleep I have left." She entered her room yawning and tugging at her clothes.

Dean followed, leaving his stuff behind.

"I think now is perfect! Now is a fine time to talk all this shit out! Isn't that what you females like to do? Work through the problems and junk? It's what I've been trying to do!"

Miranda sneered and spun around instantly regretting it. She placed a hand on the side of her head. "Us...females," she asked lowly. "Really?"

"I mean really Miranda, what the fuck was that," Dean continued on. "You feel like I'm some toy you can just jerk around or something?"

Miranda dropped her head back, looking up at the ceiling with a noise of disbelief. She gave a short laugh, shaking her head.

"Oh. My. God…please _…"_

"I have been trying and trying to be a good little boy here but nothing I do seems to make it right with your highness."

Miranda rubbed at a temple as she kicked her dress aside. It flew somewhere around her closet area, she didn't know where it landed exactly and she didn't really care right now. Dean's tongue lashing and yelling was really starting to grate on her nerves making her head hurt. It didn't help that the amount of alcohol she took in was a bit much and that the feelings she was enduring just from being around him were making her head spin.

"Dean stop," She hissed.

"Like I send you packages and fucking messages and shit and I don't do that with just anyone," He rambled on, "but what do I get in return?! Radio silence! No, "Thank you, Dean," He continues, his voice changing, mocking that of a female's as he says thank you, "No, "Fuck you, Dean." Just. Silence…."

"Dean…"

"And then I come back home to see you all wrapped up with some asshole creep looking all cozy and him smug as shit while I'm sitting here wondering what the fuck is even going on between us! What were you even doing Miranda?!"

Miranda opened her mouth to speak just as Dean started to stalk towards her making her back up in tandem. She shut her mouth quickly.

"Were you gonna fuck him? Send me a couple of pictures and gloat that you had moved on and-"

Miranda's eyes winded before flashing in anger.

"ENOUGH," She yelled, slapping at the wall behind her.

She hadn't even realized she had made it that far back.

"I'm not gonna sit here and listen to…" She gestured wildly at Dean. "to this! I'm  **not**  gonna take this! You messed up, Dean...you fucked up," She yelled with some pokes to his chest making him back off.

"You went out that night! You drank yourself stupid I'm sure...You spent time with that.." Her face grimaced in disgust, "that woman and you get mad at me?! I did nothing wrong! I was simply having fun! Just what in the hell is wrong with  ** _you_**?!"

She was advancing on him now and all too soon his back hit the wall by her bedroom door. "Why do you keep messing with me?! I don't even know what I am to you, what all you did, but I'm the one that is in the wrong?!"

"I didn't fuck her," Was all Dean could respond with. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, realizing how stupid that sounded. Miranda flinched and her face dropped and Dean wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her but watched instead as she shook with barely restrained fury before him. Her face was flushed and he dared a brief glance down at her heaving chest but was slapped against his, quickly bringing his eyesight back up to meet hers.

"What is this? What are we Dean?!"

Dean stuttered, looking away, running a shaky, nervous hand through his unruly hair. "Fuck," He mumbled. "I...I don't know."

"What do you want," She threw her hands up in exasperation, her voice taking on a note of desperation. "We can't keep doing this," She finished quietly as she studied him.

His eyes darkened and the roles were reversed as he grabbed at her upper arms spinning her to slam against the wall beside the door. Her world spun a little as he pushed into her.

"We can until we figure it out," He barked. "It's you...I fucking want you!" He moved in closer. "Damn it, Miranda!"

And just as quick as he was to move into her he was just as quick to back off. He pulled his hands away with a hiss, staring at her in dismay. Miranda shook her head reaching for him, pulling him against her roughly. He bounced off of her before his body rested against her own and her brown eyes widened looking up into his blue gaze.

"Stop pulling away from me," She huffed.

Dean growled, hitching her up against the wall, leaving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist.

"You are going to be the death of me, Bambi," He uttered lowly, moving in to start leaving a trail of hungry kisses down a side of her neck. He continued further only to end up moving across and to the other side, traveling upward, making her shiver. He swiped his tongue against the spot behind her ear and her legs locked around him tighter as she gasped and dug her fingers into his shoulders, grounding herself in the present.

Was this really happening?

"All this time…"Dean grumbled. He grabbed at one of her barely covered cheeks, squeezing the soft globe eliciting another growl from himself and a low moan from the woman in his arms. He pulled her against his building erection and bit at her neck before pulling his head back to look into her eyes again.

' _Don't want to talk...Don't want to yell anymore.'_

Miranda squeezed at his shoulders and lifted, pulling him close. Their noses brushed against each others and her eyes searched his face, lingering on the darkened pools of blue before she was pecking at him hesitantly. He watched in return as she gave him a couple more before he squished her close, a hand on her bra covered back pulling her as close to him as possible to press his mouth against hers more persistently.

It was the first kiss they were sharing and it wasn't much, yet...it was everything!

Miranda shifted, sliding her body against his excitedly, causing him to grip at her desperately. His hands rubbed over bare skin, squeezed her ass, rested under her bra...He needed to feel her.

They pulled back out of breath and the brunette gave Dean a smirk to rival one of his own. No words were exchanged as they stared at each other and all too soon Dean was fiddling with her bra strap while his other hand rubbed at her back softly, coaxing a whimper out of her. The garment was flung to the side and Dean moved in, propping her up higher against the wall by a butt cheek to latch onto one of her dark nipples, sucking, nipping and bathing it with his tongue.

Shit, he couldn't believe he was finally getting to taste her.

He had only imagined and jerked off to thoughts and past interactions with her. But to have her in his arms, moaning and..

He looked up and the image of her, head dropped back, eyes squeezed shut as her mouth worked into different shapes and sizes, pants and moans leaving her lips while gripping his arms, left him squeezing her harder. His cock twitched in anticipation of being buried inside her.

He moved to the other protruding bud and tugged at it receiving a gasp this time. Miranda ground her hips against his stomach and Dean pulled back, breathing heavily. Giving himself no time to question his actions, he slid her up higher against the wall, draping her legs over his shoulders. The brunette's eyes popped open just as one of his hands landed on a hip, the other brushing against the inside of a thigh before his index finger hooked into a side of her panties.

"D-Dean," She cleared her throat, biting at a lip as she studied him. "What are you doing," She whispered.

He glanced up at her, giving her a smug look before he pulled her lacy undies aside baring her to his eyes.

"Fuck me," He muttered taking in the sight of her wet slit and leaned forward, her scent hitting him heavily. "Shit…"

Digging his fingers into the space above her rounded globes he moved her close, meeting up with her, kissing at her sensitive skin. The intake of breath made him grin and then he was ghosting his tongue up her middle excitedly. Her taste only seemed to spur him on and he was firmly dragging his flattened tongue up her center once more. He lapped at her with a groan and shook his head in between her lips, burying himself there and she moved against his face. His tongue worked harder, faster on her but slowed as he reached her clit, circling around it making her moan louder. He reached up, clasping her hand in one of his and she laced her fingers with his, looking down at him under hooded eyes.

"Oh god," She moaned brokenly as he sucked at her swollen nub. He continued to hold her gaze, his eyes dark and boring into her own and she couldn't look away...even when his tongue traveled down to slide into her. She desperately grabbed at his arm and he reached for her hand, tangling their fingers together. "Fuck," She whimpered as he hesitantly started a slow thrust only for him to pull back and give her a view of his glistening mouth.

"Taste so good baby…"

She squirmed from his intense stare and words, not knowing what to say but Dean saved her the trouble mouthing at the whole of her, his tongue licking on any bit of skin it could reach. He resumed his thrusting into her tight, warm, channel and her nails dug into his hands. Her back arched and her center was all over him, enveloping him.

Dean couldn't ask for anything better.

' _Fucking Ambrosia man...Fucking Ambrosia_.'

He pulled away to rub at her with a couple of fingers.

"Fucking love this pussy already baby...you gonna cum for me," He asked, briefly staring up at her before looking at his fingers rubbing over her. Squelching noises and her juices wetting up his hand left him groaning and her blushing.

She grabbed at the back of his head, bringing him in close. "Well if you want my cum quit teasing me, Dean," She moaned, thrusting towards his face. "Please…." She begged softly.

"Don't need to tell me twice, Bambi," He declared and was quickly working her up to her orgasm again.

Her legs shook and a hand gripped tightly at the hair on top of his head as her finish flowed into his awaiting mouth. He happily took it all in with eager slurps.

"Shit yeah," He mumbled and licked at her a little but stopped, wrapping an arm around her to bring her off the wall and move them over to the bed. He dropped her with a bounce and she struggled to look up at him after moving her hair out of her face. She slowly raked her eyes up his slim figure shaking her head to clear the cobwebs away as she licked her lips. Her eyes focused on the bulge between his legs afterwards and she worked on catching her breath. Lifting, she reached out for his belt buckle and he slapped her hand away with a head shake.

"Not right now…" He tugged at a leg bringing her closer to the edge of the bed and dropped pushed her legs apart with a hand above her knees. He spread her with his fingers and blew out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. "Fuckin beautiful...let me enjoy. Sides I really don't need you puking on me tonight doll...I know you're still pretty drunk."

"I'm no-" Miranda started only to be interrupted as he sunk a finger into her tight heat. She panted, dropping back onto the bed ready for whatever he'd give her.

Her body shook, eager for more and Dean didn't disappoint filling her up over and over again with his digit, slipping two more in making her shake and nearly tear her sheets apart. His tongue working at her clit and around his fingers had her nearly screaming out her second orgasm of the night.

It wasn't until she was coming back down and stopped seeing stars that she realized he was still going. His loud eager slurping and his teeth grazing against her swollen skin was too much. He had her falling again and even still he kept on.

The last thing she remembered was him groaning along with her and then darkness enveloped her and all she saw was black.

* * *

Miranda awoke with a start a couple of hours later.

Small remnants of earlier filtered through her brain and she moved around realizing her nakedness. If it wasn't for that and the glass of water and colorful pills resting beside her on her nightstand, she would have believed earlier was just a dream.

Stretching a bit, the young woman let out a loud yawn and felt the signs of a headache coming on and cotton mouth leaving her gasping for something, anything to soothe it. She quickly reached over to snatch up the meds and glass of water taking both easily.

' _Thank you Dean.'_

Speaking of Dean, Miranda flushed and quickly turned meeting an empty space beside her and no sign of him anywhere else.

' _I can't believe I passed out on him like that…but oh my god..'_

She pulled up the covers but stopped.

' _No. Can't leave it like this. He never should have left...we're not done talking.'_

One glance at the clock and Miranda cringed.  _'Maybe later?'_

But despite her thoughts the brunette found herself sliding into a pair of pajama bottoms and small tank, grabbing her phone hastily before she left her apartment.

Minutes later she was knocking at Dean's door, rubbing at her arms, her robe doing nothing for the slight breeze blowing by as she waited.

She rocked on the heels and balls of her feet and went to knock again, nearly knocking on Dean's head when he swung the door open roughly. His eyes squinted against the sunlight to see Miranda standing there.

"Mir-"

The brunette pushed her way in quickly.

"You can't do that. You don't get to do something like that and just leave," She stated.

Before he could respond she turned from closing and locking his door, grabbing at his hand blindly to lead him to his room. Dean trailed after her with no choice, scratching at his head in confusion.

"Lay," She demanded when they reached his bed, pushing at his shoulders to get him to drop.

Dean said nothing and got situated in bed, wiggling to lay atop his pillow looking up at her curiously. He saw a brief flash of insecurity cross her face before her mouth set in a firm line and she moved to crawl over him and onto the other side of the bed. She pushed up against him and looked up into his questioning gaze.

Dropping her head onto his chest she wrapped an arm around his middle and sighed happily.

"Let's sleep, Dean..."

The copper blonde's brow furrowed. He wanted to question her but a yawn left him letting him know he needed more sleep so he simply opted to pull Miranda close. The small woman, threw a leg in between his and snuggled into him.

"Tomorrow," She whispered just before passing out again.


	8. The Lazy Song

 

**(Today I don't feel like doing anything...I just wanna lay in my bed...Don't feel like picking up my phone...So leave a message at the tone...'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything - The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars)**

The sunlight streamed in through Dean's bedroom window casting a bright orange glow over the couple in bed. Miranda lay upon his chest, a content smile on her face.

She snuggled into him, enjoying the warmth radiating from him, wrapping her arms tighter around his body. Her leg rubbed in between his and she reveled in the little sigh that escaped him as he slept peacefully.

God she didn't want to get up. She really didn't want to go anywhere.

But she had to. It was already 10:45 and she needed to be in by 11.

She really needed to be careful before she ended up gaining the complex of late, slacker girl and got herself in trouble. She wasn't on her own just yet. She hadn't missed but maybe a day or two before Dean and had rarely ever been late.

It wasn't his fault that she had come down with that horrible, horrible cold a couple of weeks back. That was just the luck of the draw...that and she worked with some senior citizens who didn't quite have the best immune systems. But she had stayed up for him not too long ago and here she was with him now, fifteen minutes till clock in.

She thanked her lucky stars it was a half day for her but in order to take part in that half day she needed to get her butt up.

Sighing quietly, Miranda propped her head up looking over at Dean.

She fought the urge to run her fingers through his unruly hair or brush aside the escaped strands off his forehead.

God she hated how insanely sexy she found him.

He wasn't your typical casanova, adonis type but the rugged handsomeness, the hardness to his features is what really drew her in. Although she thought he could be a casanova adonis in his own right..

She loved the cute slope of his nose, down to the very pointy end. Without realizing it, Miranda ran a finger down his nose, bopping the end of it softly causing him to jerk a bit. She stopped, holding in a breath before taking in more of his features. She loved his rounded chin, hints of stubble adorning it from a day or two gone without shaving. Her eyes shifted up studying his rosy lips...the ones she had against hers hours before. They were parted as he slept, his breath fanning her face. Her lips weren't the only place his had been on….well the upper ones anyway.

As if feeling her stare, Dean squirmed, his arms tightening around her waist, pulling her in close.

She needed to escape his strong grasp, she really should start heading out...

She wondered if he realized he cuddled tightly in his sleep.

Miranda studied his face some more and a pang of jealousy flashed through her mind when she pondered just how many women had gotten to be this close after fooling around with him. Shaking her head, she started to wiggle backwards but didn't get very far as Dean gripped her tight again and rolled, his face inches from hers, body resting against her own.

Miranda gasped and her eyes widened.

Not the first time she had been this close to the man...but it was the first time she was close and he was vastly undressed. Undressed and surprisingly hard.

Miranda blinked. Well...uh…

He pushed into her and the familiar spinning feeling returning in full force accompanied by the low thrum of arousal. Fingertips slid down her back slightly and she heard him hum in his sleep. His brow furrowed for a quick beat before his features relaxed and Miranda found herself just watching him wide eyed.

The air became charged with sexual tension, most definitely from her side, but the way he was just barely touching her back bringing tingles in it's wake was unnerving.

He was asleep! It wasn't like he was doing this shit on purpose...and ok, yeah, he was rocking against her every now and then. A particularly provocative roll of his hips into hers let her feel his hardness twitching against a thigh and she huffed, grabbing at his biceps quickly.

If he didn't stop…

' _If he doesn't stop...what Miranda? What are you going to do? He's asleep.'_

' _But even asleep he's provoking me,'_ She argued with herself silently.

' _Well fucking do something dummy! He did make you pass out with that mouth of his earlier this morning.'_

Miranda bit at her lip as her fingers skimmed down his arms softly, her eyes never leaving his face. This was so wrong. She couldn't believe she was actually entertaining the idea of…

She shook her head.  _'No.'_

' _YES!'_

She rubbed at a forearm with her fingertips, watching as her tanned digits moved against his lighter skin. His breathing hitched and he thrust against her causing her to still and quietly pant with need.

She wanted him.

She knew she couldn't have him but…

Her eyes roved over his barely clothed body, finally taking in the beautiful skin on display. Muscles and bulging arms and chest hair a few of the things that met her eye. He looked peaceful just lying here beside her.

And oh so beautiful.

Softly disentangling herself from his grasp with major work on her part she watched as he fell onto his back, everything on display.

God he truly was a work of art and he probably didn't even realize how much.

Pushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear, Miranda leaned over dropping a kiss on his chest. She followed with a kiss over towards a nipple. Dean moved a bit but that didn't deter her from kissing all over, eventually dropping kisses onto his nipples before she ventured downward. Little pants started to leave his open mouth as she moved even further. When she finally lie between his legs she looked up to see him comfortably sleeping once more, a soft snore leaving his parted lips.

An evil smirk crept onto her face as her hands slid up to reach and wrap into the waistband of his boxers. She slowly pulled them down, slipping her hands into the back working them down. His erection popped free and Miranda quickly grabbed it as Dean arched with a groan.

She felt stupid for thinking it but even the sight of his cock inside her light grip was magical to her eyes. The tip red and leaking, ready for whatever. His hardness twitched and she moaned softly as she crossed her feet, squeezing her thighs together to stifle the wetness soaking from her core.

Just this simple action and sight had her messing up her shorts. Yeah...she was truly pathetic.

Bringing his dick back to reach her mouth, Miranda swirled her tongue around his tip, gathering up the droplets there. She nearly hummed at his taste before her lips locked around him and her grip tightened, then she was sucking on his swollen head. She heard him gasp and smiled around him before taking even more into her mouth. Her tongue curled around his thick shaft and she put in suction slowly moving down to take more of him in, second by second. She was just starting to get into a steady rhythm, not too slow but not too fast when she heard the growl.

"Fuck…." A husky moan followed and she paused for a second to look up at Dean. Her eyes squinted when she noted his closed eyes yet his hands gripping at the sheets tightly.

Was he awake?

"Shit. Please," He whispered and Miranda dared a slide of her tongue up the underside of his erection. His fists clenched and he thrust into her mouth. Humming, Miranda worked up to a steady bob again, stroking him in tune with her mouth. Rough pants and heavy groans filled the air until Dean was moving his hips along with her. The first touch to one of her shoulders startled her and she jerked, pulling up off of him with a pop.

"Dean," She questioned but all that she got was a garbled moan and another thrust up against her cheek.

"More," He hoarsely responded.

Miranda swiftly moved in, swallowing his length and he gasped. A hand gripped at her shoulder but it wasn't until she felt her hair brushed and pulled aside that she became aware of Dean being awake and alert.

"Mir-" He huffed. "Miranda?"

She simply smirked around him before starting back up quickly.

"Wha...what are you..oh shit, fuck!" Dean growled.

Miranda brought her free hand up to cup and roll his balls as she worked on his cock. It wasn't long before the telltale signs popped up signalling his release.

Dean gasped. "Shit. God damn baby I'm gonna…" He inhaled sharply, "gonna blow," He muttered as he tried to pull and push at her at the same time.

Miranda's eyes met his heavy lidded stare just as he tensed up. He gunted squeezing at shoulder, tugging at her hair with his other hand as he let go, shooting spurt after spurt of cum into her mouth. Miranda squirmed and pulled off of him once he calmed and looked up at him happily watching him try to catch his breath. Before she could even think to move Dean sat up, grabbing at her arms to tug her up over him. Burying a hand in the hair on the back of her head he met up with her, kissing her harshly, sucking the breath out of her.

"Fuck woman," He exclaimed, dropping back onto his pillow. Miranda laughed and rolled off to lay beside him.

"You know...I was hesitant to have you in here at first. Took a fucking minute to fall asleep. But damn...if that's what I'm gonna get with you in my room..." He allowed himself to trail off and Miranda shook her head with a grin.

"Just returning the favor, tiger."

The brunette sat up quickly, shifting to grab her phone off his nightstand and stand up, stretching out her muscles afterwards.

Dean propped himself up on his elbows. "And where are you going?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow as she circled his bed. "Home. I'm late for work, again, cause of you mister."

The copper blonde dropped back, steepling his hands behind his head.

"You should stay," He simply stated. Miranda studied him and he shrugged.

Narrowing her eyes she pursed her lips, deep in thought.

Was he serious?

As tempting as the offer was she wasn't so sure and she didn't quite know if they were there in whatever this was.

"Rain check," She mumbled as she gathered her robe that had somehow found it's way onto the floor hours before.

Dean gave her a dark grin.

Yeah, this was far from over.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and on the road making her way to work, Miranda yawned as she brought her Dunkin Donuts coffee up to her lips.

She really wasn't feeling today.

She had only gotten 3 and a half hours of sleep at the most and she was longing to stay in bed...maybe share one with a certain person some more.

She was seriously gonna tell off Tracy if she ever saw her again. Who went and partied in the middle of the week?! Not to mention she left her to fend for herself. Yes she had checked to make sure she'd be alright with it but still!

Miranda was just hopping into her car after stopping to grab some gum from a nearby gas station when her phone beeped signalling a message.

_**Tracy:**_ _Hey! So how'd it go last night?_ A side smirk emoji followed the message.

Miranda glanced up at the clock taking note of the time and shook her head with a semi amused smirk.  _'Ah..so the sleeping beauty awakens,'_  She thought.

**_Miranda:_ ** _Well look who it is! I should be asking you how *your* night went. How goes it?_

' _And how did you get my number?'_

It took a minute but Tracy finally responded as Miranda fired up her car.

**_Tracy:_ ** _Eh...it went. The two bozos I left with were nothing but a pair of losers. Had some loser friends who just wanted to sit around and play video games and smoke weed. Boring!I was looking for a wee bit of fun, maybe a good lay or two but nope._

Miranda snickered at her phone and shook her head. Well, she could have told her last night that those two looked a bit young...but oh well.

Miranda pulled out of the parking lot and was guzzling down the rest of her drink when her phone dinged again.

**_Dean:_ ** _It's boring. I'm bored and you shouldn't have left. I'd rather have your sexy ass here than lie around wondering what to do next._

The brunette smiled and was deciding on how to respond when she came up on her turn to finish her trek to work. She bit at her lip.

' _Yay? Nay? Come on Miranda, decide now!'_

Passing by her exit Miranda cringed a bit as her work building loomed beside her and disappeared out of sight as she sped by.

' _Hooky it is.'_

Pulling out her phone, Miranda dialed the front desk to let them know she wasn't able to make it today but that she'd be willing to stay extra if needed on the weekend and tomorrow.

Definitely had to make it up to her patients and she needed the hours.

* * *

Dean groaned as he stood up from his couch, the muscles in his neck and back popping as he stretched staring at the tv absently.

So far all he had come up with to do was plop himself down in front of his tv, which he really hadn't been paying all that much attention to for the past fifteen minutes.

Thoughts of the beautiful brunette from across the way kept running through his brain.

This was different, no doubt about it yet...it was a welcoming different. The things she had done to him with her mouth earlier. The way she felt on his lips and tongue...He had to have more.

Hell, he planned on it!

If he didn't watch himself he just might get hooked and he wasn't so sure that was the best thing...

Grabbing a bottle of Gatorade, Dean was contemplating jogging around the corner to nearby gas station to grab some essentials for breakfast when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Delivery," A soft, feminine voice rang out.

Frowning, Dean quickly made his way over and opened the door, letting out a small chuckle as he saw Miranda standing there saddled down with bags. A delicious aroma wafted up to greet him and his stomach growled. She stared at him in amusement and he grabbed at her without thought, tugging her into the apartment.

"Just in time, Bambi. Get in here and feed me," He said with a grin.

No words were spoken for quite some time as the two worked on filling their bellies, grabbing what needed to be grabbed by the other, small smiles and winks exchanged as they ate.

It was another couple of minutes before Dean spoke up, not able to handle the silence much longer.

"So I thought you had work," He asked, looking up at her just as he stuffed his face full of pancake.

Miranda shrugged with a slight blush.

"I did but…"She shrugged again. "Got enough vacation built up and I did have all that overtime earlier this week so…" She trailed off and took a bite out of her bacon.

Dean gave her a smirk and picked up a couple of forkfuls of eggs.

"Well," He said after another moment of silence. "Thank you for this," He motioned towards his food with the tip of his fork.

"It's no problem," She murmured softly.

It was way different being in his presence without all the sexual tension these two seemed to radiate when around each other.

"So I gotta ask..."

Miranda watched Dean as he chewed on his food, staring into his kitchen in thought.

"That guy last night," He scowled a bit. "Were you two gonna fuck or something?"

The brashness of his words and his nonchalant attitude surprised Miranda who couldn't help but pause, spoon up to her mouth, applesauce hanging from it, nearly dripping back down into the carton. She blinked.

"Um…"

Dean looked slightly apologetic before he turned to look at her his emotions back in place. "I mean...I need to know if you need me to back off or something because I'd rather not step into shit and have to fight or anything."

Miranda sighed, closing her eyes. "No, Dean. That guy…Tony, he was just really sweet to me, I had fun. We danced, we laughed, I planned on kissing him goodnight and dropping into my bed, alone." She stared at him pointedly.

Dean tried not to respond to the part about her kissing another dude but couldn't help but cringe. He stared at her for a moment before he started chugging on his juice.

"Can I ask you something," Miranda puzzled, hesitantly.

Dean gave a quick nod.

"What about you and Renee? You two seemed close."

Now it was Dean's turn to sigh.

"Renee and I….Look, I was fucking stupid that night ok? I hadn't heard from you in awhile and I was feeling kinda pepped up from earlier in the night and I just acted completely dumb after drinking myself silly. I thought, well hell, if she doesn't want to talk to me, I'll find someone who does."

Miranda watched his profile. "But I did talk to you. I thought your message from earlier was funny. You saw my messages...the pictures, right?"

Dean stabbed at his hash browns, gritting his teeth. "Yeah," He gruffed. "After the fact."

"Sorry," she responded softly.

The copper blonde nearly tore a hole in the Styrofoam as he dug at the last of his pancake. Miranda turned away, shaking her head wanting to finish her food in peace. He was the one that brought it up, he was the one that wanted to talk...yet here he was mad at her and closing himself off.

"God damn it," He exclaimed, dropping his fork after another stab at the container. "It's not fucking you, Miranda! It's me ok? I do this. I'm the screw up."

Miranda's brow furrowed. "Wha-"

"I sometimes react stupidly to things and this was no exception. I don't take someone ignoring me well," He held up his hand when he saw Miranda open her mouth to respond. "Wait. I mean please. I'm sorry about the other night Bambi, I ended up responding to her...she was hanging all over me all night and because of everything I took her back to her room and we.." He watched Miranda's eyes widen in what he didn't know but for sake of sanity and to get all this shit out he continued on. "We kissed, we made out or whatsoever, some clothes were pulled off but…"He looked up to see Miranda watching him intently.

"And then," She urged.

Dean frowned. "No and then, that was it. I pulled back. It wasn't-" He snapped his lips shut almost as if what he wanted to say was forbidden.

Miranda tilted her head but didn't push as she noticed Dean's tense posture. She could see he was uncomfortable and as much as she wanted to know everything she knew she needed to back off for now.

He didn't sleep with her. That much he had let her know the night before, a bit more right now.

Biting at her lip she looked from Dean to gulp at her drink, trying to get the lump that had formed in her throat to go down. She glanced at him for a couple of seconds then at at his food.

"Ok, how can you stand all that on your pancake? There is way too much going on there," She blurted out and Dean looked up from his food curiously.

"What?"

She pointed towards his pancake piled high with the rest of his food. Chocolate chips, bits of peaches and whipped cream, hash browns and the rest of his sausage link. If she wasn't mistaken she could swear she could see the rest of his eggs on there all of it covered in new syrup.

She laughed and he grinned.

"What? It's the perfect combination! You have your salty and sweet and I got tired of picking what to go for next. You got it all together..all going in the same place," Dean punctuated his sentence with a belly rub and Miranda shook her head with a smile.

"Here, try some," Dean said, holding up a forkful of the weird concoction.

Miranda shook her head. "No, I think I'm good," She answered with a small laugh, pushing at Dean's hand.

"Try," Dean demanded with a laugh of his own. "Open up," He said pushing at her lips with the fork. "Didn't have any problems with that this morning."

Miranda gasped, her mouth dropping open in shock. "Dean!"

Dean used that to his advantage and shoved the food into her mouth with a wide smile.

Miranda glared at him playfully and slowly started to chew on the food her eyes lightening up in surprise a moment later. What do you know, it actually was pretty good.

She finished up and a yawn overtook her. She rubbed at a eye and closed up her carton, gathering her junk. "Well, I guess I better head out. Turns out those few hours have caught up with me. Why not take advantage right?" She moved around, looking for Dean's trash can and had a little "ah ha" moment before she worked on cleaning up and grabbing other items off the bar top.

Dean raised an eyebrow after she closed up his empty container and discarded his stuff too, briefly wiping down his counter.

"Habit," She admitted.

After she was finished she turned to eye him, the silence between them a little uncomfortable.

"You don't have to leave," Dean spoke up softly. "Well at least not right now."

Miranda gave him a look. "Not sure how much energy I have for anything sexual right now, Dean."

Dean shook his head, frowning. "No, stop." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom. "Sides I always have my hand for that."

Miranda blushed. Now that would be something to watch.

"Lay," Dean demanded, pointing at his bed, giving her a sheepish shrug when the petite woman looked at him in disbelief. "We did it earlier. I'm rather beat and I know you need some sleep. Why not? Just stay ok. I kinda enjoyed it," He admitted with a scratch at the back of his neck.

Miranda smiled warmly at Dean and climbed up into bed, settling in once Dean dropped back onto his back. She looked over at him unsure and he stared back.

"Don't be afraid to undress on my account," He wiggled his eyebrows. "Kinda seen it all in bits in pieces."

The brunette groaned and moved to lay her head on his chest. "Really?"

"I'm just saying," He laughed before he pulled her close. "Now sleep woman, you have kept me up way too much today."

Miranda shook her head before she felt herself drifting off to sleep a happy smile on her face.


	9. Getting To Know You

**(Getting to know you, getting to know all about you...Getting to like you, getting to hope you like me...Getting to know you, putting it my way...But nicely...You are precisely...My cup of tea...Getting to know you...Getting to feel free and easy...When I am with you...Getting to know what to say...Haven't you noticed...Suddenly I'm bright and breezy...Because of all the beautiful and new...Things I'm learning about you...Day by day - Getting to Know You by Oscar Hammerstein II / Richard Rodgers ft Julie Andrews)**

"Color?"

"Orange."

"Really? Not blue or pink or some shit?"

"No, orange. How about you?"

"Purple or black...hadn't really thought about it."

"How have you never thought of your favorite color, Dean?"

"Dunno. Just haven't. Ok, favorite flavor of ice cream."

"Vanilla."

"Really, Bambi? That's pretty fucking boring. No chocolate or strawberry? Just plain vanilla?"

"What? It's good," Miranda laughed. "What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

Dean scoffed. "Ha! Favorite?"

Miranda laughed again. "Okie doke. Fair enough. Um...favorite comfort food?"

"Really? Do you not...you'd think I wasn't your favorite or something," Dean teased.

"Well…" Miranda blushed and shrugged although she knew the superstar couldn't see her. "I had nothing. So what is with the twenty questions Mr. Ambrose? You can't be that interested in me. You nervous about your upcoming match?"

"Ha! We got this shit in the bag. I'm just making conversation. Haven't seen you in a couple of days...busy rest of the week and all. Favorite sexual position," He continued as if they hadn't paused their inquiries of each other.

Miranda sputtered. "Wha...whaaat," She questioned, dragging out the word. "What are you…?"

Dean snickered. "Favorite. Sexual. Postion. Not that hard to understand doll. What position am I gonna have you lying in when I take that delicious pussy of yours?"

"I...uh...I…"

Dean grinned and held the phone up to his ear as he finished pulling up his boots eagerly awaiting the woman's answer. He offered no help just a deep chuckle and Miranda went silent.

"Dean…" She groaned.

"Giving me a preview of the noises you'll be making as I pound deep," He quipped.

"Dean, stop it," She said lowly.

"Why? Is this... _bugging_ you?"

"No," Miranda lied quickly.

Truthfully it _was_ making her squirm in place as thoughts of Dean and her rolling around flashed through her mind.

After a moment Dean sighed dramatically.

"Fine...um...ethnicity?"

"Ethnicity? Such an interesting way to put it," Miranda now teased Dean, making him pause in putting his stuff away.

"Well yeah. I'm not a complete dick. I figured asking what are you would be considered rude."

If Miranda wasn't mistaken Dean sounded a little nervous.

"Chill, Tiger. I'm just messing with ya," She laughed.

She could picture him pacing as he ran his fingers through his hair, maybe biting at a thumbnail…

"My mom is Indian, not Native-American but India Indian and my dad was African-American."

Dean opened his mouth to question about the past tense in her sentence but looked up as the locker room door opened, signalling his brother and tag team partner for the night. He was tapping at his wrist.

Dean made a face.

"Shit. I gotta go, Bambi. Gotta prep, Rome's calling and all." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Roman? Ooh! Tell him I say hi!"

"Will do. And don't think I've forgotten about that other question."

Miranda huffed playfully. "Bye Dean," She sang out. "I'll be watching, so do me good."

Dean had to suppress a growl as he hung up with Miranda.

She had worded that shit like that on purpose, knowing damn well that was not how the saying went. Little tease.

He hopped up with a slap to his thighs and gave Roman a grin. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Half an hour later or so and Miranda was happily seated on her couch. Phone beside her, bowl of popcorn in lap as she watched the girls kick ass. This was a pretty good match if she did say so herself. Charlotte and Nikki were really taking it to each other. It ended with a new divas champ and although she was bummed, Miranda had enjoyed that physical bout a whole bunch.

Kevin Owens was up in an interview so she decided to get a drink and another slice of pizza to add to her growing pile of junk food. There were gummy bears, chips, a brownie and the popcorn she held.

It was safe to say PPVs were her unhealthy day.

She was just plopping onto the couch when her phone dinged with a text. Biting her brownie after settling, she scrolled through her phone to open her messages.

It wasn't Dean, that much she knew...He had to let her go not too long ago. So unless it was work related she really didn't know…

_**Chanel:** _ _Hey girlie! Long time no hear! I know it's been an age since we've last spoke...But hey! I have some news I'm just dying to share and we seriously need to catch up. This past year has been hell without my friend. Give me a ring or drop me a word soon. I miss and love you!_

A minute passed as Miranda stared at her phone in shock. And then another, and another.

Without thinking she pushed on the name in her messages and the familiar ringing hit her ears.

A couple in and she almost lost her nerve, nearly pushing the red button to end the call when a familiar yet unfamiliar voice greeted her.

"Miranda, hey," The other person breathed. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon...if at all." A nervous chuckle followed and Miranda felt her mouth get dry, her insides turn.

This wasn't right.

She couldn't do this.

It had been way too long...too much distance.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. She barely heard the other person rush to stop her.

"Miranda wait!"

But it was too late.

Sliding the bowl of popcorn over while picking up the remote to the tv, she tried drowning out the thoughts in her head.

She didn't need this right now. Everything was good. She didn't need the past coming up to smack her in the face.

Really didn't.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you heading off to so fast," Dean asked his friend as he watched him snatch up his bag and nearly barrel out the door looking to end their night here abruptly.

"Nowhere," Roman lied. "Just ready to eat and get some sleep."

"How about a nightcap," Dean suggested.

Roman grit his teeth before turning to face Dean. "Uh...Rain check, maybe?"

Dean squinted, studying his friend for a long moment. He was acting funny. And it wasn't the first time this past week.

It was almost like he was hiding something. There was the constant scrolling on his phone, the occasional phone call and frustrated hang up. He'd be in a mood but quickly shake it off in time for his match or if his little girl called. Roman was always excited when Jojo called him.

He hadn't been short with him but there were times Dean felt his friend was a man on a mission and if you got in his way…

Question was, what mission? What was this mission about?

"Everything alright?"

Roman's features softened as he looked at his best friend in confusion.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't they be?"

"I dunno...you're just bouncing quickly," Dean responded with a shrug.

Roman chuckled a bit. "Ok, lets not say that again. But uh..not much is going on over here. Just tired ya know?"

Dean slowly nodded, his narrowed gaze not letting up. "Well...catch you in the morning then?

"You know it."

A fist bump was exchanged before Roman quickly fled the room.

Dean worked on undressing and hopping into a quick shower. He figured a bite to eat after and the five hour drive or so to the next city before bed would do him good. Sometimes after an important event he was far too pumped to just shower and crash.

Tonight was one of those nights.

He wished he had a more productive way to release some of this energy. Like say, a certain doe eyed, brunette back home. But...for now, this would do.

Just the thought of that woman….

His cock reached half mast in no time as he pictured her in his mind.

Her smooth skin, those gorgeous eyes, a little over a handful of boobs he'd love to play with more, her huge ass ...but most importantly that tight, little, delectable pussy of hers.

Shit...

Dean reached down, pushing at his fully erect dick and groaned.

He really needed to stop this obsessing.

That or fuck her senseless next time he saw her.

Yeah that sounded much better. Fuck her senseless it was.

Switching on the shower water, Dean tapped his foot on the tile contemplating ringing up the brunette but a brief glance at the time made him grimace and he sighed. It was late. He knew she had work in the morning.

She had work but….

She was always up late.

Before he could question himself Dean stalked over to his bag snatching out his phone and quickly scrolled through, punching at the screen with a finger...only, he hesitated.

What was he going to say? What was he going to do?

The steam filtered out around him as he stood there, naked and confused only to come up with a brilliant idea. One that was sure to get the lovely brunette all riled up tonight. That or she'd laugh at him...let's hope she didn't laugh at him.

Turning the small contraption in his hands, Dean worked himself back up to a desirable hardness, attempting to snap a pic of himself afterwards.

Studying it, he bit at the inside of his lip and shook his head. Nope. Wouldn't do.

After another three pics or so, the copper blonde decided to hell with it and quickly scrolled for 'Bambi', working at sending his picture with a bit of issues.

It eventually began it's trek to her phone and he moved to walk off.

He had almost left it at that, had turned to head to the showers but quickly rushed back, snatching up the phone.

_**Dean:** _ _Still waiting for that answer, Bambi. Need to know which position I'll be fucking you in as I jack it over here._

He'd give it a few minutes and then he really needed to be showered and on the road.

In no time his phone vibrated in his hand alerting him of a text. He dropped his head to check it out and a cheeky grin overtook his face.

**_Miranda:_ ** _Jesus, Dean! Trying to kill a girl over here. Was just sliding into bed when I got your dick pics nearly making me miss the bed._

There was a moment of hesitation on both ends before Miranda decided to hell with it and answered Dean.

**_Miranda:_ ** _… … ...Missionary. I like to watch the faces of the ones pounding into me, the sweat dripping down their skin as I kiss their jaw, or the faces they make as they work at me. I love to see the grunts and groans leave their mouth. I enjoy tugging at their hair or running my fingers through it to scratch their scalp...tighten my thighs around their waist, trapping them in...you know, if I'm lucky._

Dean grunted as he gripped his erection tight. Well, if he hadn't been turned on before...that was no problem now.

**_Dean:_ ** _Shit, doll. That's definitely how I'm gonna be spending my time between them thighs then. Soon…real soon._

Miranda couldn't help the small whimper at the thought of Dean and her wrapped up in each other. She could just see it now. His pelvis meeting her own as she arched up to get close to him, as close as she could while he hammered deep, his hair a glorious mess as she tugged and gripped at the sweaty strands….

Her knees knocked and she let out a loud exhale.

Would he like her on top? Her nails dragging down his chest as she ground against him before starting a slow rock as he held her tight?

Could she get him to lay behind her? Throw a leg over his thigh as he rubbed at her belly, her clit, their eyes locked on each other as he thrust into her slow and deep?

A loud ding interrupted her fantasies of laying with the blonde and she quickly pulled up the message.

**_Dean:_ ** _Well, thanks for the info, Bambi. Time for me to rub one out as I think about you... ;)_

Another picture hit Miranda's phone before she could respond.

This one left her gasping for air as she took it in, in all it's wonderful, wonderful, glory.

Dean, wet and nude, water droplets running down his skin...the picture showcasing his torso and below, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Miranda had never wanted to touch and lick something as much as she did then. Trace every curve and dip with her tongue…

By the time she had shook herself back into reality she realized a minute or two had passed.

**_Miranda:_ ** _Ok. You can not just leave me with that and expect me to sit back and say nothing._

**_Miranda:_ ** _So wrong of you. Guess I better break out one of my B.O.B's...that or my fingers. You liked me fingering myself as I can recall, didn't you Tiger?_

**_Miranda:_ ** _Tiger?_

She gave it a couple of minutes before questioning him again.

**_Miranda:_ ** _Dean?_

When the answer she got in return was nothing but the blackened screen and a drawn out silence she sighed and shifted to settle back against her headboard.

' _Ugh. That man. Freakin teases me then leaves me hanging?! I wanted phone sex.! Or some sexting!'_

The pout that had found it's way onto her face only grew as she thought about Dean some more, her desire for him only growing.

' _And he's gonna be busy the next couple nights…'_

She let out an audible huff and crossed her arms.

' _Not. Fair.'_

Miranda bit at her lip as her eyes scanned the darkness of her darkened room.

"Bedtime," She questioned herself and after some wiggling she slowly slid down in her bed, nodding. "Bedtime."

It was only about 20 minutes or so after and Miranda found herself propped back up in bed, pushing against her soaked panties, clenching her thighs together to try and deter her arousal.

Her intense desire for one Dean Ambrose.

She softly rubbed at herself, trembling in response to her sensitivity. More rubs and eye fluttering and she hastily moved to kick off her covers, twisting her upper body to rifle through her bedside drawer.

Holding up her trusty wand a second later, she grinned.

What better way than an orgasm or two to top off her night.

* * *

"So who are the suits," Miranda questioned the next day as she shuffled into work, barely clipping the door.

Charlie looked up from shuffling through his files to stare where she was pointing with her coffee and went to answer but was beat to the punch by Debbie.

"I'm thinking new management." Her face scrunched up in thought as she studied the small group with the other two. "At first I was thinking investors. I dunno, they were here last week while you were out. Pulled a couple people aside, asked some questions...they even have a couple of offices set up around the facility. I'm thinking this is the end," She finished with a dramatic eye roll. "If I were you I'd start looking right now."

Charlie shook his head giving Miranda a look. "Well, all they spoke to me about was my feelings on my job, whether I truly liked it or not, things I would change. They relayed some of the words my patients were saying about me, where I saw myself in five years...nothing to the extent of job searching or this place shutting down. It's probably nothing."

Debbie scoffed and cut her eyes at Charlie before turning her attention back to Miranda. "I'm telling you, keep a look out. This place is going under...just you wait."

The eccentric redhead flounced away and Charlie shook his head again, turning to straighten his folders in hand before giving Miranda a nudge. "Come on, lovely...let's get to work!"

Downing the rest of her coffee, Miranda tossed her cup in the trash can with a small celebration at her landing and went to gather up her own folders, double checking who she'd have on hand today.

* * *

"Miss Miranda? Uh...Miranda...Lowell?"

The brunette paused in mid chew of her turkey burger and turned to look behind herself, briefly catching the eye of an immaculately dressed gentleman as he studied a clipboard in his hand.

"Yes…" She slowly nodded, finishing up her bite with a quick gulp. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid you're one of the last few people we have yet to meet with." He quickly shuffled the clipboard under an arm and thrust a hand out expectantly.

Miranda eyed him hesitantly and would have turned to give her coworkers a questioning look but didn't want to appear rude so she quickly took his hand in hers and gave it a firm shake.

"Am I in trouble Mr…."

The man's eyes lit up. "Oh! Dawson. Shawn Dawson. I'm with Abundant Health located on Royal and Markham and…"

Miranda's eyes widened as she allowed her mind to drift from what the guy was telling her to what this company could want her little old workplace and if she was in trouble or not.

"1:30 fine," She heard as she snapped to, only to find a pair of questioning eyes staring down at her.

"Uh…"

Again, she wanted to turn and question the two sitting in front of her but the short, raven haired, man was already taking note of something on his clipboard as if verbal confirmation wasn't truly needed.

"1:30," She repeated hesitantly. A brief smile was thrown her way before the guy in the nice suit spun on his heels and stalked off.

"Thank you Ms. Lowell!"

* * *

The clock on the wall _tick, tick, ticked_ loud and ominously as Miranda sat and waited for Shawn or whoever to show up. She had sat in the nice leather seat - since when did they have expensive leather like this? - for all of five minutes before she was up and knocking on the office door which supplied the other company's name. When no answer came she paced for about a minute before slowly turning the knob to step into the office. It had been 1:40.

It was now nearing 2 in a couple of minutes.

Sitting on a considerably cheaper chair, taking in the boxes strewn about and papers scattered in the dusty room, Miranda pursed her hips and huffed.

She checked her watch and sighed. She crossed her legs and swung a foot. 2:05.

She was just hopping up to leave and possibly check back later when the door flew open and a body rushed in startling her back into her seat.

The figure stopped and she recognized the guy from earlier.

"Oh! Ms. Lowell, you're here!"

She would have given him an irritated look but settled for a polite smile instead.

"1:30 right?"

Shawn's face took on a rosy hue as he shuffled further into the room bashfully and rounded the desk to set his bag down, pulling out his chair.

"R-Right. I'm so sorry Ms.-"

"Miranda is fine."

"Very well...Miranda. I trust your work day has been good so far," He questioned.

Miranda smiled. She had Mr. Benson as one of her patients today and she absolutely loved him.

"Yes, pretty good." She swung a leg nervously as he worked on making space on his desk then the trusty notebook was set in front of him. He skimmed it before looking back up at her with another smile.

She swore it was in the company handbook or something.

' _Stop it Miranda. He's just being polite. Just ignore Debbie's words. Answer the man's questions and you'll be out in a jiffy to finish your shift.'_

"Yes...well...um, as I'm sure you've heard I am just calling you into one of our many offices to inquire about your job. We have recently been in proceedings with Helping Hand for a number of months now and were curious about this business progress and work ethics. Basically any and everything going on around here," He took a pause, taking a small sip of his drink from, Miranda guessed, was his lunch and she slowly nodded. Where was this going? What exactly was going on here?

"I'm curious. You've been here just under 3 years right?" Again with the flipping. "2 and 1/2 to be precise?"

"Yes sir," She answered in confirmation mentally telling herself to stop her leg jiggling.

' _This is fine. You're ok. Stop."_

"I see here that you transferred from your old job just after a year…"

Miranda raised an eyebrow. Ok. Not really a question but…

"Yes...I'm originally from Maine, born and bred but um...due to personal reasons and just wanting a change of scenery I transferred here," A dark brow raised curiously at that but she continued. "I see you guys have such a wide range of physical therapy business about so with a lot of planning and many, many conversations I picked up and moved here looking to start anew and truly enjoy my life to the fullest. This is just the hustle and bustle I need. The bright lights, the busy city and yes, while I'm a small town girl at heart I truly feel I was destined for more."

It was silent for a moment as Shawn took notes on the paper before him and Miranda had never been so desperate as to know what someone was writing about her. She was just leaning forward when he looked back up, his features again, polite.

"Ok! Very well, Miranda. I have a couple more questions and I figure we can look over your information as I relay your progress here and inquire about what you look forward to in the future."

Miranda gave the man before her a tight smile as once again her leg started to jiggle in front of her.

For some reason this left her with a feeling of dread and she couldn't figure out why.

* * *

The end of Miranda's shift rolled around and she barely made it through her door before dropping face down on her couch.

Between her "business meeting" and her last patient Mrs. Tyler she was beat.

She was somehow able to lift minutes later to grab a drink, kick off her shoes and pull off her clothing deciding she might as well warm up some leftover stew while up. Shoot, she really needed to go grocery shopping soon.

It was only in the second hour of Raw when she felt her eyes drift close, the need for sleep winning out over anything else. She was off in lala all too soon, thoughts of a certain blonde and his cute dimpled cheeks invading her mind.

The two days after didn't prove any different as she watched the people from Abundant Health wander about and speak with any and everybody, point things out, take those dreaded notes that all of them seemed to like doing.

The only upside was it was midweek, two more days and she was off for the weekend unless otherwise stated.

She happily hopped out of her car, a bounce in her step, and had just put the key in the lock, concentrating solely on getting inside and relaxing, possibly calling or texting a certain guy when a pair of arms wrapped around her middle.

She nearly flew out of her skin causing the person to laugh, rumbles hitting her back amusingly and she spun ready to tell a person off, hand raised.

"So help me if you don't let me….Dean?!"

Dean couldn't contain the lecherous grin plastered on his face as he studied the woman before him, his grip not loosening. Matter of fact it only seemed to tighten in response.

"What...what are you doing here," Miranda sputtered. "I was just about to text you," She supplied stupidly.

A hand left her waist to brush some hair back over her shoulder. "And hello to you too, Bambi," He retorted with an eyebrow wiggle. She would have rolled her eyes but before she could even blink his lips were on hers rendering her speechless. It didn't take long for his tongue to run across the seam of her lips and she eagerly opened up.

Man, fuck that first kiss. This was where it was at.

The two moved closer together, head's tilting and his other hand slipped to grip a cheek and lift her slightly, only urging her to jump up as he pushed forward and the two hit her door with a thud.

They would have gotten lost in each other - perhaps she had missed him more than she thought and maybe him, her? - but some whistles and giggles from a passing couple had Miranda pulling back quickly. It did nothing but allow Dean to kiss at her neck.

"Shit," She whined a little as she gripped his back. "Dean…"

When he didn't let up she resorted in tugging at the back of his locks and he pulled back with a slight groan.

"Come on doll. I'm getting in my welcome home action. Don't dissapoint me now."

"I'm...I'm not but.." She motioned behind him. An older woman stood stock still and blinked, watching the two in shock.

Dean nodded at her slightly, rubbing over Miranda's cheeks. "Good day."

Miranda finally rolled her eyes.

"Let's get inside you doofus."

She gave the older woman an apologetic smile who surprisingly winked in return.

Dean turned to rasp against her ear. "See? Even she's wanting me to sink in."

Miranda couldn't help it. She laughed. Partly from Dean's silliness but mostly because she was so damn happy to see him. Shaking her head, a smile still gracing her face, she turned to unlock her door and finally pushed it open.

"Get in here," She demanded, turning to reach for him.

His dark gaze rooted her in place right before his body bounced against hers. She gripped at his t-shirt and he lifted her again making a mad dash for her hallway. "Don't mind if I do."

Her butt met her mattress in no time and Dean gripped the back of her head, smashing his lips against hers in another kiss, a harsher meeting of their lips. He jerked back all too soon and snatched at his shirt and she blinked.

"Fuck, Miranda! Been thinking about you. You and all your teasing...all this build up. I'd say it's past time wouldn't you?" He climbed over her causing her back to meet the covers and she ran her hands over his bare skin, marveling at him.

"We...we…" She tried but took in a ragged breath as he palmed a breast only to curl his fingers into her shirt about to rip the offending object from her body. "Damn it, Dean, I can't speak. You're...you're not helping."

"Just give me a second and you'll be good," He replied as he moved to her slacks when she pulled her shirt out of his tight grip. He didn't need to be ripping clothes now.

She opened her mouth to answer but a yawn escaped.

He paused, blinked, pulled back, her pants hanging halfway off her legs.

"You're kidding me right now," He grumbled.

Miranda reached up rubbing at one of his cheeks with a pathetic smile. "I'm sorry. Just been a busy week. New, difficult, patients, new company lurking about..." She yawned again and Dean sighed, moving to straddle her thighs.

"Beds seem to be our Kryptonite," He mumbled looking off to the side.

The brunette shook her head. "No really, just give me a-" Another yawn cut her off. "God," She exclaimed.

Dean gave her a pathetic pout and she nearly aww'd at the look reaching for his face again just as he reached for her hands, pulling her upright a moment later.

"Come on."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

"Gonna run you some water before you pass out...again. I'm sure you're ready to get some sleep. Shit, I often like to hop in the bath first thing after getting back. Would have but…" He ran a hand over the top of his head and down his face with a groan and despite feeling horrible for being a spoil sport once more Miranda couldn't help but find his distress downright adorable.

She was up and moving behind him then and he dragged her towards where he guessed her bathroom was. Her apartment had to be just like his own right?

He didn't say much as let her hand go to start some bathwater and threw in two bath bombs...or so he guessed.

She smiled softly at the gesture and started to strip as he watched the tub fill up. She was down to her bra and panties when he turned back around.

"Damn it, Miranda."

She simply reached around to pop open her bra then reached for the sides of her panties tugging them down to allow them to pool at her feet.

"Tease."

"Aww what? You're not gonna join me," She joked.

"Don't know how much cleaning you'll get done. Sides, I want you completely with me when I fuck ya, Bambi." His eyes flashed hungrily and she couldn't do more than nod.

She was just slipping into a comfortable position when Dean turned back around eying her relaxed form.

"Go out with me tomorrow…"

"What," She questioned softly, her eyes remaining closed as she sighed happily at the water moistening her skin.

"Spend tomorrow with me, you know, after work." He gave her a sheepish shrug, hands buried in his pockets and she wanted to question him badly. Wanted to know what was going through that mind of his. She could practically see the wheels turning as he stared her down.

"Ok," She agreed without hesitation.

" Make sure and pack an overnight bag. Stuff for work Friday morning too."

Overnight bag? Stuff for work? Huh?!

Just what in the world was this man planning?

She was on the verge of asking him what was up, why she needed to do all this but was greeted with an empty space.

' _Huh? What am I getting myself into? What's going on?'_

Squinting, Miranda sunk down till nothing but her head was above the water and pursed her lips in thought.

Tomorrow couldn't get here soon enough


	10. You Make Me Feel...

**(Get a little closer to me girl...And you'll understand...'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need...Well, then I'm your man…...You make me feel that...La la la la la...You make me feel so...La la la la la...You make me feel that...La la la la la...You make me feel so...La la la la la...You make me feel, oh...La la la la la...You make me feel that...La la la la la...You make me feel so...La la la la la...You make me feel, oh...La la la la la- You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship)**

Despite the small inkling of worry and talk around the office about job security, Miranda couldn't find it in herself to focus on much but the thought of what Dean had planned for the two of them later that day.

Even the influx of suits did nothing to deter her curiosity as she helped the woman before her with a modified cat and camel stretch.

Her newest patient, Karen, had just gotten out of a car accident and while she hadn't required extreme surgery, things were still a bit wonky and she was definitely a case that required a good amount of rehabbing and extra care.

"There you go miss Karen, easy does it. Keep them arms locked...and up! Give me that camel back. Not too steep. I know it's a bit hard on you so we're not even going to chance messing anything up. That's it." Miranda helped center her and checked her posture all while breathing in intervals to make sure the older woman kept up her air intake.

She saw her squint and become a little shaky and nodded. "Ok..that's good. We don't need to do too long..Just want to stretch those muscles, make sure they're nice and active, not atrophy on us." She helped her lower to a relaxed stance, watching as the woman panted and blinked, her face reddened a little bit. "You did good. Very good."

The older woman gave her a smile after a moment and studied Miranda making her a little uncomfortable but not so much in the way that she felt she needed to run.

"You **are** good. I can see why my Jacob recommended you. "

Miranda frowned. Jacob?

Upon seeing her confusion the older woman laughed as she swiped some of her salt and pepper hair from in front of her eyes. She gave the girl a smile and spoke up.

"Jacob Danvers. My son in law, he came in with a pretty rough shoulder injury and said you were one of the most attentive and sweetest workers here. He was glad to have found you out of all the others."

Miranda blinked.

Danvers...Danvers...that name sounded familiar. Danvers? Why did she feel like she really knew that name.

"After his 5th tour he-"

Oh right! The soldier! The one who was nothing but funny and adorable. Always had a new picture to show off of his wife and boy. How could she forget him? He was one of the best. Made sure to bring an extra coffee and snack for her before they got started on their day, sometimes bought her a lunch before going, recommended a new book to read...

"Oh god, how is he," Miranda interrupted causing the woman to pause in mid sentence. The older woman grinned as if she had a secret to share and Miranda cocked her head to the side.

"Oh I'd say he's doing just fine. Shoulder is as fit as a fiddle. Matter of fact, it's good enough to where him and my daughter are using it to their advantage right now."

There was a moment of silence as Karen wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh…" Another eyebrow wiggle. "Oh! Oh god!" Miranda turned away with a slight blush. Really?!

"Yeah, gotta work on baby number two? Only so much time before he's shipped off again and I told them grandma needs another little one to spoil. Heck, Tyler needs a brother...or sister, preferably brother because Julie gave me a headache when she was a baby and I rather deal with one less drama queen." Salt and pepper hair swung about as she laughed loudly and Miranda couldn't help laughing right along with the woman. She was something else. She really did have some great patients.

The two moved onto another repetition of the cat and camel stretch managing to do both parts in one go, albeit it was a bit harder to hold as long as before...but still, it was progress.

Miranda glanced up noting the observant eyes and refrained from rolling hers as she continued working with her patient.

* * *

Dean checked over his belongings, once, twice, three times before groaning in annoyance, snapping his bag shut. He chucked it into his car and gave that too a look over. He had had it washed earlier, inside was clean and…

God. What was this? This was pathetic. He was acting like he had the first date jitters and he didn't do first dates...or jitters.

' _But isn't that what this is? A...date?'_

He bit at the inside of his check and huffed. Nah, it was just him hanging with what seemed like a cool ass chick who he wanted to bone like crazy.

There didn't have to be anything complicated about this. Why was his head trying to make this something it wasn't...shouldn't be.

He was just stuffing his hands in his pockets, shuffling his way back over towards the complex when Miranda came jogging up the opposite way, head down as she searched through her purse. Her mouth was moving a mile a minute and he could only assume she was talking to herself...or so it seemed from where he stood.

Dean simply stopped and watched her.

She looked frazzled and a bit tired but still gorgeous as ever. Sure her hairstyle was shot and clothing had seen better days but even so...Dean couldn't help the genuine smile spreading across his cheeks as she neared him, nearly bumping into him in her haste to get...wait where was she going?

"What's the rush, Bambi?"

Miranda let out a startled yelp and her phone fell from her hands.

"Gosh darn it, Dean! You gotta stop sneaking up on me like that," She hissed, bending down to snatch up the phone. She peered up in between loose tendrils of hair, eyes squinted from the sun shining directly in her eyes only to find Dean smirking down at her pompously, hands on his hips.

"You know...last time you were face to crotch with me was when your lips were wrap-"

Miranda smacked at a thigh halfheartedly, letting out a laugh. "Shut it," She warned with a finger wag before she placed her phone into her purse quickly, jumping to a stand.

"What are you doing out here?"

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget," He asked slowly.

Miranda watched as his body started to tense up and she moved in quick, placing a placating hand against his cheek. "Not a chance. I'm just…" The frantic look returned to her face and Dean couldn't help but frown despite leaning into her open palm upon his face. She had really soft hands…

The brunette's face straightened after a head shake and she pulled away leaving Dean feeling...he didn't know but he really wouldn't mind having her hand on him again.

"Anyway, I have my bag all packed up," She stated with a grin. "All ready for the mini adventure you're taking me on."

Dean felt the urge to blush but stamped it down by pulling the woman in by the small of her back.

"Oh yeah? You sure you're ready for this? Ready to hang with the unpredictable."

Miranda leaned in, brushing her nose against his, her eyes roaming his face. "I ain't scared."

He grinned and slid one of his hands down to cup a cheek, giving it a little pop afterwards. He actually really liked this. Having her close to him, the cute little smiles she gave him, her body against his own, excitement in her eyes...He really hoped he was the only one making her feel this way.

He felt a kiss against his jaw and then her body was too far for any good. She was giving him a bashful look and he swore anything this woman did right now was bound to make him act like a stupid, giddy school boy.

"What's up," He asked.

"You mind giving me a like 30 to get ready? I kinda got off a little late today, needed extra time with a few of my patients and I'd rather not start our adventure all…" She scrunched her face up. "Sweaty and gross."

Dean waggled his eyebrows and Miranda rolled his eyes.

"Mind out of the gutter, Ambrose."

"Ambrose? Now you're calling me Ambrose?"

Miranda gave him a couple of taps on his chest before moving to step around him. "Be out in a bit. She was immediately yanked back in front of him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, the other laid against her back as he slipped a hand into her hair, gripping her hair hard.

His mouth against hers was relentless, harsh, passionate. He could really get used to this.

She was left panting after he took a couple of stinging and playful nips at her mouth and gave her another pop against her backside, groaning happily.

"Get out of here before I take you against one of these buildings, have you screaming my name for everyone to hear. They'd come out and see you get pounded by my cock over and over till nothing is left of either of us."

Miranda shuddered. _'Fuuuuck.'_

She quickly darted around him and he watched her go, her taste still on his lips, his mind a whirlwind of nothing but her. Her lips, her smell, **_her_**.

Yeah, this mini vacay was gonna be one to remember. But first, he needed to check over everything.

Again.

* * *

A little longer than expected and both were meeting back up where they last left.

Dean nearly bit his tongue as he took in her appearance.

It wasn't anything over the top or extravagant but boy did it accentuate her curves and show off the good.

He didn't know anything about fashion but damn.

Miranda studied him cautiously as he eyed her. "What? Is it too much? I wasn't sure where we were going so I kinda had to guess on what to wear...and pack."

Dean just shook his head and Miranda turned to and fro, looking down at her outfit. It really wasn't anything special. Just a emerald green, waist trim, halter top held up by string around her neck, bottomed with faded blue, stretch-denim skinny jeans with cuffs (held up by a brown, skinny, leather, braided belt) the other part being her emerald high heeled sandals to match, adorned with brown straps and the matching heel. She even had sunglasses and purse to match.

He gave a low whistle and she curtsied playfully then shook her head, she had never prided herself on her fashion sense because honestly...she just liked what she liked, whether people found it hot or not was of no concern to her but getting this reaction from Dean Ambrose, when it was one of her basic outfits, did wonders for her self esteem.

She wrapped an arm around his waist after he pulled her close veering her off towards his car.

"So where to boyfriend?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, his grip tightening on her a brief moment. "Boyfriend?"

Miranda gave a small shrug. "Yeah you know...where to hot stuff, boyfriend, mr. Like that," She finished awkwardly. "I..I didn't mean anything by...I…" She exhaled loudly. "Gah, just ignored I said that. I'm clearly an idiot. We're not….I mean, this doesn't have to be…" She gave him a pathetic look and he chuckled, clearly enjoying her uneasiness.

"Relax," He drawled. "Don't bug me."

Miranda visibly relaxed as he led her over to the passenger seat of his Camaro and she couldn't help but smile.

"What," He asked.

She smirked up at him and shook her head. "Nothing. Nice car." _'Very nice car officer Shaw.'_

She slid in happily and watched him jog around to his side, doing a little shimmy. _'Him and his dancing too…'_

And then they were off.

* * *

Miranda was confused when not even 10 minutes later the two pulled up beside a building, parking.

It didn't look like anything special, there were no flashing lights or neon signs anywhere, it was just plain brick. The cars that lined the parking lot were plenty but there was nothing out of the ordinary here.

Dean opened her door for her and again she was wrapped up in his arms as he led her away from the cars and out into the strip.

"Oh god! Look at all of this! This is just…"

"Never ventured out this way," Dean questioned. "How long you been here now?"

Miranda blushed. "Two and a half years. But no...I've been to some places down the infamous strip but never like this...walking and, well, me and others just always drove to where we needed to be or got dropped off. Never took the time to walk any of it."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "Wait till you see it at night."

Miranda looked over at him and grinned. She couldn't wait.

The two continued their trek making small talk, at one point Dean looked over at her guiltily after remembering she had high heeled sandals on and he was making her walk, but seeing her face light up at all the different sites and sounds pacified him for a bit.

If need be they could always stop for something or hell, he could freakin piggy back or carry her.

Dean scanned the area looking for something and the brunette slipped her hand into his, nudging him.

"So where to first?"

The male gave a bashful chuckle and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I'm still trying to figure out where everything is exactly. Been down this way hundreds of times but can never...quite…"

"Hello young lovers, looks like date night! Would you two care to see a show? We have some of the most eccentric, innovated, bright young stars...and old, performing tonight. It's gonna be an awesome show!"

A flyer was thrust into their faces and Dean grabbed at it scanning the paper. His eyes crinkled up a bit as he read it. "Oh ho boy. I fuckin love these things. They're god damn hilarious half the time."

He leaned over letting Miranda exam the flyer herself and her eyes widened.

"I...I mean we don't have to," Dean cut in quickly. "I was originally gonna find a place for us to sit and eat at that we both wanted to try out," He trailed off as Miranda looked up at him practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh we are so doing this! Come on!"

She tugged at his arm, dragging him into the looming building and he couldn't help but follow with an amused chuckle.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen and children of all ages...we'd like to present to you Vegas' own..BJ's hardcore wrestling show!"

Miranda could practically feel the laughter rolling off of Dean in waves as not only him but others guffawed and snorted, she could guilty say she was one of them many.

"Out of all the names," She muttered, digging into her popcorn as Dean popped a piece of cotton candy into his mouth.

"Behold the show of all shows! A demolition crew if you will where one must demolish one's opponent or possibly die trying."

Dean groaned in playful annoyance and the crowd continued to laugh in amusement.

"Now first...Making his way to the ring, weighing in at whopping 160 lbs...Carnage Mackie!"

The young, male, superstar burst through the curtain to a chorus of boos. Not really knowing much themselves, Dean and Miranda found themselves joining in as they watched the man swagger to the ring, American Badass playing in the background.

Miranda leaned into Dean, "Do you really go to shows like this?"

Dean laughed as he stood giving dude a double thumbs down just because. "Not like this! This is great!"

She could see some of his boyish charm shining through and she couldn't help but revel in it feeling an extreme happiness.

This was something new, that they were both doing for the first time, together, and already they were off to a great start.

She took a long swig of her beer and sat back to watch Dean and the young man in the ring wait for his opponent.

* * *

It was match 4, about an hour into the show and Miranda was dying, tears rolling down her face. It was the start of a costume match between a guy dressed up in a Tarzan suit, the other dressed as a bear, full on bear head and all.

' _How the hell is dude gonna, wrestle in that hot ass suit?'_ Miranda mused just as Dean made it back to sit in his seat after a quick pit stop and another beer and some funnel cake to share.

"Oh what the fuck," Dean yelled as he pulled at the steel to sit down onto it.

A couple of kids laughed around him and he had the decency to look a bit embarrassed but shrugged when Miranda nudged him playfully.

"What kind of match.."

All of a sudden the guy in the bear costume paused mid grapple to remove the head off his costume and face their way.

"'Ey yo! Look who it is! It's Dean fuckin Ambrose!" He pointed and gave the blonde a wink as the crowd cheered and Dean's cheeks heated up as he rubbed at the back of his neck when the guy gave an inappropriate thrust before bouncing around the ring. He immediately locked up with his opponent moments later as a couple of people welcomed Dean, giving his shoulder a shake or patted him. A couple of people came over asking for an autograph, a line was starting to form but Dean politely told them after the show. For the most part most were really engrossed in this ragtag show, enjoying themselves immensely. That or they were drunk.

This was a train wreck yet people were having a grand ol time.

"I gotta bring Roman to a show," Dean stated as he reached for a bit of their funnel cake.

Miranda shook her head, laughing. "Oh totally!"

The match ended quickly and out came some females.. Surprisingly this was one of the better matches of the night. The girls gave it their all attacking each other with signs and trash cans, one even went through a table, both of them just having an all around hardcore brawl.

"More! More," A group of people yelled as the girls were ushered to the back. One with help from the ref the other alone with her fist raised high in the air, yelling out triumphantly.

A bunch of senior citizen guys came out and put on a slow paced match but still got cheered like crazy despite all the botches.

"Eh, it's all around fun folks," The announcer said with a shrug when the two were helped to the back. Miranda noted his costume change with an eyebrow raise.

First it had been a ringmaster type thing, now he was a pirate? And why did he need a megaphone? Where was the microphone? Just what in the hell type of show was this?

It was nearing the last part of hour two and there was an intergender match where the women could fight the women and men and while there had been quite a bit of gyrating and sexual innuendos it was another fairly good one.

A fast paced, high flying match followed and everyone was oohing and awwing in tandem, interacting when the masked men tried rallying the group behind them, the other team sneering at everyone.

High fives and touches were exchanged after that one, Miranda managing to catch one of the small guy's slaps. She grinned stupidly. Didn't know why it was a big deal really but she was happy.

Another couple of beers and a brief pause with some Nitro girl wannabes and then it was the main event.

Let's Go by Trick Daddy blared out through the speakers and this buffed up, African American dude stepped from behind the curtain, chicks hanging off his arms, literally hanging, in swimsuits as he totted them down to the ring. He actually managed to make it around the ring before setting them down and they all made their trek up the steps.

"God.."

Dean could hardly contain himself as they watched the guy strut around the ring, throwing fake dollar bills out to the crowd as the girls switched beside him ridiculously, motioning over to him their mouths running a minute.

"Hey, give the guy props, he carried two chicks out to the ring with his arms this man is tough," Miranda joked.

Dean gave her a look and the two laughed.

"Yeah, ok, maybe you're right," She caved. "It's a mess."

Dean leaned over grabbing a handful of popcorn before taking Miranda's hand in his other without much thought and she felt her temperature spike. It felt soft surprisingly and it was warm and safe…

She watched him as he yelled along with the crowd after the guy's introduction.

Country Boy followed a moment later and out came an equally buff male figure, this guy a young Caucasian male, sporting nothing but a torn pair of jeans and a cowboy hat on his head.

Whereas the other guy was sporting a stupid fur coat and ridiculous jewelry with his fake dollar bills and girls, this guy came to the ring in his ripped jeans and hat, a bandana hanging from his back pocket.

He stopped in front of the ring where Dean and Miranda were sitting and flexed making some girls go crazy, guys shooing him off in annoyance and pulled out his bandana moving forward to rub it down Miranda's cheek startling her. He gave her a wink. "For you baby doll."

And then he was hopping on the apron, climbing into the ring.

"Not fair!" "Come on! Dude what?" "I would have gladly taken more than your bandana!

Yeah, it was clear half these people were drunk. As more vulgarity was spewed the other guy, snatched the mic and glared down Dean and Miranda's way.

"Are you serious?! You serious right now?" He stopped pacing to lean over the ropes and stare straight at Miranda. "Baby, you should have thrown that shit back in his face! You really think he's anything to look at? I got the money and the hoochies. You really…" He motioned down the figure of his opponent. "Find that attractive?"

Miranda bit at her lip trying hard not to laugh her ass off. She bit at her lip and simply nodded.

The guy growled and turned to face the other. "You can take that tired ass, country boy bull and shove it. I'm about to kick yo ass all across this ring. All that tractor riding and hay lifting ain't gonna help you ass, I'm about to whoop it."

Dean squeezed at Miranda's hand, leaning in. "Tell me you aren't really into that type."

She looked over at him shaking her head in amusement. "Oh god...the guy has a body but...uh-huh." Her face was puffed up from trying hard to control herself, face red. "Sides, we know who my fav is." She pulled her hand from his to grip at his chin and smash her lips onto his. Dean moved to wrap his arms around her but she pulled back, bopping his nose.

"Let's finish the show," She breathed, watching Dean's shoulders rise and fall as his chest heaved. All traces of joking were gone and he was gripping at his chair giving her a heated look, his steely blues boring into her dark brown causing a shiver to crawl up her spine.

' _Oh fuck. Something tells me this whole no sex thing is about to change real soon.'_

He grabbed at her hand again just in time to hear ol country boy stumble through some rebuttal.

"What," Someone yelled and others laughed.

Dude went to repeat himself but all they heard was his horrible drawl before he stopped.

"Fuck it." He attacked the other guy with his mic and the match was on.

* * *

"Thank you, Dean," A little boy mumbled shyly, giving him a firm handshake, making Miranda aww in her head, before her mom and dad ushered her off.

' _They had little ones that old in there?'_

Miranda wanted to question how appropriate it was to have someone that young in such a violent and crass atmosphere but was cut off before she could even start and swept up into a kiss.

"So...what did you think about the show," Dean asked once he let Miranda drop back to her feet.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious! So glad we made it in time! Definitely better than most first dates I've had in the past."

Dean almost questioned the word date but shrugged it off internally and simply pulled her close like she had been most of the night, walking a bit further into the strip.

"I'm glad. It was definitely better than a simple dinner and some wine huh?"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind the wine," Miranda exclaimed with a playful hip bump. "So where to now sexy?"

Dean squinted, cocking his head to the side. "You hungry?"

"No way you're hungry still," She laughed.

* * *

The two were well on their way to the last leg of their outing and Miranda was beyond excited as she crumpled up her wrapper, throwing it in the empty taco bag.

"Those were some of the best tacos ever," She moaned, dropping back to rest against the seat and toy with his hair.

"I told you," He boasted. "Best tacos this side of Vegas...and the drinks aren't too shabby either."

She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol she had consumed tonight and while she felt good it was gonna be shit when she had to work tomorrow. She had meant to only grab a water and strawberry Fanta but Dean swore that the hard lemonade was some of the best and always a sucker for lemonade she caved. That and the pouty look she got from him would have made her give in to anything he asked.

Thank god he didn't know that.

"And we are here, darlin'."

Miranda sat up trying to figure out where they were but saw nothing but a couple of bright lights in the distance. It looked like they were surrounded by rocks and desert.

' _What the…'_

"Welcome to hotel del Ambrose."

"Wha," Miranda mouthed just before he hopped out, moving to gather their bags.

He met up with her, both bags slung over a shoulder like it was nothing, free hand placed into hers and they were moving onward.

"Shit," He stopped a couple of steps in. "Probably should use the flashlight."

"I got it! In your bag," Miranda asked already reaching for his.

"Yeah, should be the first thing in there, on top of everything."

Flashlight was clicked on and the two were walking further into the area.

"Red Rock Canyon," Miranda questioned, her breath a light whisper as they took in their surroundings.

"Yup, my oasis, home away from home. Shit I'd rather stay and explore out here than bother being cooped up inside that small ass apartment."

Miranda was still studying the area as Dean lead her to their spot for the night.

"It's beautiful, Dean."

He actually looked bashful as he set their bags down, unzipping the front to a huge tent. He climbed in and within seconds it was lit up, showing off a blow up mattress covered in a sheet and comforter, big enough to fit them and another just in case. Buckos of pillows lined the bed and another lamp sat, unlit on one side of the bed. There was an battery operated radio and a variety of boxes, she couldn't make out what they were, looked like games but she couldn't be sure, laying beside that. There was even little decorations, unneeded but there.

Dean watched her take everything in with an excited eye, her mouth actually open in an o of surprise.

"So….?"

"It's perfect," She climbed in and slowly dropped onto the mattress. "So what's the plan now handsome?"

The look on Dean's face brought a cheeky grin to Miranda's face.

' _Oh? Oh yeah? Well bring it on then.'_


	11. Supernatural

**(Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?...I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?...When you take my body to the stars, I believe it...Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?...Come, take me by the hand...Wanna cross the line, baby go ahead...Till the morning light, watch my silhouette...'Cause you know tonight, we're gonna wake the dead...Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild...Get a little bit high off of this love tonight...Get a little bit raw, come a little undone...Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough - Supernatural by Ke$ha)**

"So...what now," Miranda asked as she bounced one leg over the other, hands sprawled beside her. Her eyes were trained on Dean and nothing but Dean as he moved to and fro.

It was amusing really.

As soon as she made herself comfortable on the nice, sturdy, blow up mattress -sheesh how much did he spend on this thing anyway? She felt like they could roll around and bounce, have an all out party on the thing and it'd hold- the atmosphere had changed. Once they broke from their intense stare down, Dean was quick to avoid her...well, as much as he could in the enclosed space they were in.

"You sure you're alright," He questioned. "I can go get you a drink," He said right before he parked himself right next to a small cooler beside the bed.

"Dean-" Miranda started only to get cut off.

"Or maybe even a nice board game? Music? I have some books..."

Miranda tried to hold in her laughter, even going so far as to rub at a cheek telling herself not to guffaw like a fool at this man...but boy was it challenging. It was just too cute, what with Dean crawling and scooting around, eyes a bit shifty. This didn't seem like him, probably wasn't. She was tempted to grab the back of his head and bring him in, make a smart aleck remark about being full of something or guide his attention elsewhere.

Really it had been long enough. It was time to do this. They both wanted it, they were alone, there was nothing stopping them right now...

Except Dean.

She barely heard him utter something about it almost being quiet time and the smirk on her face grew.

Maybe it was time to take action herself…

* * *

' _The fuck is wrong with you, you idiot? She doesn't need you jumping her first thing. Offer her a drink, a snack? No...she can't be hungry we ate over an hour ago...made a stop after that for the night. Maybe she wants a game? Why are you acting this way? It's not like this is anything new. You've fucked and moved on.'_ ** _'This isn't the same though…'_** _"The hell it isn't!'_

Dean looked up from shuffling through his bag he hadn't even realized he was in. He watched the woman cock an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Sorry," He tried. "I'm just…"

"Nervous," She finished for him with a little smirk and he narrowed his eyes.

' _Trying not to be a fucking animal and just pound you straight into the fucking ground.'_ "No," He shook his head at her cheeky grin before continuing, , "just trying to make sure this night doesn't go crappy, that you have fun."

Both of Miranda's eyebrows rose at that. "Oh yeah? Fun, you say?"

"Ye-" Dean trailed off. He cleared his throat and turned with another head shake, dropping his bag and was in his cooler now. "Really trying to be a good guy here...instead of an animal…"

Miranda was on him in a second, a hand covering his as he rifled through the ice for something to drink, his search not going so well as he blindly looked down at the bottles and cans. He jerked when she gripped his bigger hand within her smaller one, moving it over towards some Gatorade in a corner. Another second and the brunette's chest was right up against his back and he could feel her breath on his ear as he closed his fingers around the neck of the bottle with her guidance. "Gonna need plenty of re-hydration by the time I'm through with you," She murmured, nipping at a lobe and Dean shivered for all of a second before a low groan left his lips and he turned quickly, nearly causing the female to fall backwards. His hand shot out, grabbing at a wrist, steadying her, pulling her close against him.

"Oh really? Is that right," He sang.

"It is," She nodded, biting at the corner of her bottom lip, further driving Dean crazy with her teasing.

"Woman," He outright growled, his grip tightening on her, eyes flashing but he didn't get very far before Miranda was pushing at his chest. She snatched her arm out of his grip to give him a harder shove, making him land on his ass. Hands cupped his face as she climbed over him, lips clashing with his in a hungry kiss.

"Oh fuck," Dean tried to get out but it was swallowed by the brunette's mouth as a hand abandoned his face to wrap around his neck, her backside sliding over his pelvis. She tried tugging him closer but their bodies were already flush against the others so she finally settled on draping both arms over his shoulders, digging fingertips into his back. Her mouth moved over his heatedly.

' _God damn she is addictive'_ Dean admitted to himself as he held her close by the small of her back. His tongue ventured out to slip between her lips and seek out hers.

Miranda started a slow rock before she was abruptly picked up causing her to squeal into his mouth and his smirk against her lips had her nipping at him. She was on her back in the next second, Dean working on taking off her shirt. They lifted, lips still locked as she pushed at his and he pulled up hers and they broke to take a breath and toss the clothing aside. Dean's eyes roved over her chest and widened, taking in the special lace adorned satin sitting atop the woman's chest.

' _This is barely covering her tits!'_

He admired the material curved over her shoulders, propping up her breasts. The only thing really covering anything was the straps and all it covered was her nips, leaving the rest of her skin on display.

"Mmm…This all for me," He hummed, fingering a strap. Miranda simply nodded pushing towards Dean, her chest heaving, mouth slightly parted, wanting anything, needing everything.

Dean quickly slipped a strap aside exposing her dark bud and grinned, pulling back to drop and tease her with soft licks, making her shudder. His eyes bore into hers as he sucked the peak into his mouth, flicking at the other strap, baring the rest of her. He grinned as he moved to her other, capturing the former in between his thumb and middle finger giving it a pinch. Miranda arched towards him with a groan.

"Dean," She mumbled.

As hot as the start of this foreplay was, Dean's steely eyes never leaving her brown, Miranda had to have more.

Her hands grabbed at his shoulders venturing down to leave scratches down his chest and further before she boldly cupped his jean clad length. Dean gasped and pushed into her hand and she licked her lips rubbing him heavily.

"Shit, Miranda," He huffed, slowly pulling back from her eager exploring. "The clothes have got to go darlin'. I'm hard as a rock right now and honestly all this teasing is only gonna make me crazy."

Miranda's eyes met his as she worked on unbuttoning his jeans, her eyes shining in excitement. He quickly worked on her's, only stopping to pull her belt through the loops causing a loud snap, making both him and the woman laugh.

"Now who's eager," She teased as he tossed it aside carelessly and quickly unzipped and tugged at her pants while she reached into his open jeans, pushing them down with her forearms, her hands buried in the back, gripping his butt. "The famous Ambooty. Finally about to see it."

She winked and Dean shook his head with a smirk, finally sharing what Miranda had been hiding from him all night.

"All fucking night with this," He hissed, running a finger over one of the three straps holding up the small bit of cloth between her legs. "Fuck."

Miranda giggled, rolling her eyes at her extremely girlish response to his excitement but didn't have time to dwell when Dean's hands cupped her breasts and his mouth met hers again. The lips moved over the others in a wet, slow dance despite their hunger for the other as he laid her back down, his lips moving past hers, down her jaw, to her neck where he licked and sucked, sure to mark her up. Miranda held onto him with a shaky sigh, arching up into him, rubbing all over his heated skin, kissing at whatever she could reach as he continued his downward trek. A kiss on her belly had her tensing up and Dean's fingers hooked into the straps of her underwear drawing it down her legs.

"Mm not fair," She whined when those too were flung somewhere in the tent. "I need to see the goods," She moaned as he palmed a thigh, pushing it to the side. His eyes hungrily feasting upon her and she nearly whimpered, her breath catching in her throat.

Dean simply gave her a dark smirk, petting at her wet skin, slowly dragging two fingers down her slick pussy back up to her nub. He pushed on it before pulling back to situate himself and quickly threw her legs over his shoulders. A whimper did leave her lips this time as her hips subconsciously lifted off the bed.

"Dean..please-"

A lone finger sliding into her silken depths made her pause and the warmth of his tongue against her bundle had her shaking. It was all too much yet not enough and she loved it!

"Shit, you're fuckin soaked, Bambi…" Dean pushed in another finger, reveling in the wetness drenching his fingers and started a slow tempo of thrusts, his tongue finally lapping at her clit with firm strokes.

All Miranda could manage was some shaky sighs and whines as he worked faster, harder.

"God so wet," He moaned, licking at his hands, swiping from his knuckles and the tips of fingers into her enticing heat. The slurps only worked at turning her on even more, bringing out more of her.

"So...much!"

Nothing prepared her for him pulling out of her only to prop her up by her backside and slip his tongue into her tight hole, her juices coating his tongue. He groaned and she gripped at his hair, the vibrations from his mouth causing her to shiver in pleasure, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Oh, Dean...god, baby! Yes!" Miranda hissed, her hips arching with Dean's working tongue. Her bouncing caused Dean to thoroughly enjoy more of her, bringing her closer and closer to her first orgasm. Her legs trembled as he gave her a couple more thrust of his tongue but quickly pulled out leaving her whimpering. A couple of broad licks up to her clit gathering everything she had and Dean pulled back, releasing his tight grip on her cheeks. Miranda quickly shot up, attacking Dean's lips with her own, tasting herself on his tongue. A hand halted her attempt at pulling down his boxers.

"No, I got those. You just relax..let me enjoy."

"Dean," Miranda ground out, giving him a good squeeze despite his grip on her wrist. "Let. Me. Touch. You." She got out in between hard pecks.

Dean gave her a smirk and shook his head. "Nah...No time for that doll. Need to be in you," He responded right before Miranda found herself spun around and Dean up against her back like she had done him earlier. He brushed her hair aside, peppering kisses down her neck, groping her chest again before giving her a smack on one of her bare cheeks making her moan.

"Oh? You like that," He questioned.

Miranda hummed, pushing back into his pelvis with a wiggle and Dean smacked at her other cheek, eyeing her ample backside between them.

"You like what you see," She teased, tongue sticking out playfully and Dean responded by giving her two more smacks, pushing her forward, making her yelp. Miranda barely caught herself, hands by her head and slowly ground her hips into him.

Well fuck admiring every inch of her. She wanted to get down to business? He could do that.

Dean abandoned his hold of Miranda's cheeks, sliding his hands up her toned back and made quick work of her bra, only helping her lift to discard it and kiss her pouty lips again.

' _Can't get enough.'_

His boxers followed and he playfully tapped at her skin with his cock making her huff.

"Dean, come on! In. Now."

Smirking at her eagerness Dean rubbed the head of his cock between her wet lips, circling her clit and lingered at her opening before pulling back with a grimace.

Right. Condom.

As much as he wanted to sink himself into this woman and feel every bit of her, he knew that wasn't playing it safe.

So with a minute pout he braced himself with a hand on her side, and reached with his free hand to ruffle through his bag on the floor…

He searched once, twice...Where were the fucking condoms? Pulling back he did a mental checklist not realizing he was counting out on his fingers and narrowed his eyes as he thought over everything.

No…

Surely not.

He rifled through his pants.

Mother fuck….this was some bullshit!

Noticing his unease Miranda shifted on the bed to turn and look at a pretty ruffled Dean. The grumbling and face rubbing making her frown.

"Dean..what-"

Shit. Anything he was going to say was gonna sound like an excuse or worse…

"You're not gonna believe this doll…"

"What," Miranda frowned. "Is something wrong? Are you not in the m-"

'No," Dean cut her off before she could even utter the word, the thought of that making him feel like shit. It was probably never gonna be that with her. Ever.

"I uh…" His hand scraped over his hair and down his face in distress and she saw him fidget a bit, bite at the inside of a lip. "I don't exactly have anything...you know...to protect us and stuff."

"Oh." Miranda wasn't sure she caught on to what he was talking about but it seemed it was another setback for the both of them...once again. They'd have to wait _even longer_ to finally be able to have sex.

"Yeah…" Dean sighed. "Just our luck right?"

"What are you…" Miranda's eyes lit up in understanding and she blinked. "Oh! I uh...Ok." _'No glove? Shit. Ok. This is a problem...or is it?'_

The brunette watched Dean have an internal battle with himself, tapping at his thigh, gritting his teeth. She was sure he was cursing himself out in his own head at forgetting this one thing.

"Everything but…" He mumbled and the small woman shook her head with a sympathetic smile, reaching for his hands.

"Dean...Dean it's ok," She tried. He had started to tap at his collarbone and she didn't take that as a good sign. Not bad but…"Dean, really baby...it's cool."

His head snapped towards hers. "No it's not. We have been dancing around this for weeks, Miranda and I am about to go fuckin crazy if I don't get to have you." His hands were slightly shaky in her small ones and she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

' _Ok. Time to diffuse the situation before this night is ruined.'_

"Did you maybe…" She felt herself blushing and wanted to freakin punch herself for it but it wasn't everyday she found herself in this situation nor thinking about it. "You wanna just um...go anyway?" His wide eyed look made her nearly bail and she lifted onto her knees giving him a slight smile, dropping a couple of light pecks on his chest. "I mean...it's not like I've been with anyone since," She hesitated here and Dean felt her tense up against him.

' _Hmm.'_

"...since forever. And I'm safe and all that mumble jumble."

The blonde couldn't believe his ears and if it wasn't for the woman hiding her face on him in mortification he would have pinched himself silly. Did she really say…?

"Oh nevermind. That is dumb. Just stupid and unsafe and horrific and-"

"Stop," Dean cut in, giving her a tap against her ass. "Not stupid. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it is all doll. You sure?"

Miranda pulled back.

"I...I mean...if you want. There's nothing over here stopping me."

Dean stared at her for a long second then grinned.

"Me either. Been a long fuckin time and quite frankly you've been the only thing on my mind for far too long not to do this."

He cupped a cheek and Miranda finally let out the breath she had been holding in, her eyes fluttering at his touch.

God she really wanted this man, was **_craving_** him.

Dean's hand traveled to the back of her head as he left hungry nips on her cheek down to her neck and she gripped at his neck, let herself melt into him.

"On your back woman...was gonna take you from behind but someone had to turn themselves around."

"Well hey, I had to stop someone from having a breakdown over thinking he wasn't getting the pussy."

Dean growled and went to push at her but she was quicker and gripped his biceps easily reversing their positions, pushing him onto his back.

"I don't think so, Tiger. You first."

She climbed over him making quick work of his boxers, her eyes finally, hungrily, raking over his naked form. God she could never get enough of seeing this man's body on display.

Tucking some hair behind an ear, she ducked to lick up the underside of his bobbing length and moaned in happiness. Giving him a cheeky grin she circled her hand around him bringing him back to her mouth and swirled her tongue over his tip.

A husky groan rumbled from deep within his chest at the sight before him and the feel of her mouth and lips on his dick again. That tongue doing wonders on him just by teasing his head...wait a minute when did she sneak by and envelop him in? She was just lapping at the base of him when he reached down for her, tugging at a shoulder.

"Mir...Miranda…" A heavy suck had his thighs shaking a bit. "Fuck," He breathed. "C-Come here."

Miranda released him with a pop and stroked as she moved to hover over him, a leg propped up on one of his sides. "Alright...ok baby. I got you." She straightened him and lowered her hips, slowly taking him in. She had to take this slow, it had been a long ass time for her and Dean was no joke in the size department. She winced as she felt muscles that hadn't been used in a long time stretch to accommodate his girth and he grabbed at her hips grimacing himself. He wished he could just finish the connection and thrust up into her willing body but he knew he needed to let her do this at her own pace.

Miranda sighed and bit at a lip as she looked down on them and decided to hell with it, dropping, a yell tumbling from her lips.

"Shit! Gah! So fuckin….God Bambi," Dean exclaimed, pulling her down to kiss at her. The change of position made her quiver as she responded to his lips and tongue blissfully. Nothing, no toy, not her hands or fingers, his, could have prepared her for this. His shaft filled her up completely.

Dean was dying to pound away but rubbed at her hips and ass, pulling back to stare up at her as she slowly started to pull up from him. He wanted her as close as possible but...Oh man, the feel of her pussy wrapped around him was gonna be the death of him. He could feel it all. The heat, how wet she was and god was she wet as sin. Every ridge and how tight she held on to his dick…

She was perfect.

Miranda had abandoned her small rocks up and down his length, barely leaving his cock, to get started now, bracing herself above him to lift and lower on him and despite being good and allowing her to adjust, Dean couldn't help but push down at a cheek and thrust up into her tight core making her huff and claw at his pec in surprise.

"God, Dean," She murmured, bringing her head back down to look on him in heated desire. Her hips circled him once and she lifted, starting a nice tempo of bounces, speeding up their coupling.

"Fucking finally," He groaned, pushing the back of his head into the pillow behind him as she sped up even more, sexy little pants leaving her lips. He gripped at her hips tightly and helped her set a good pace for the both of him as he started to respond with thrusts of his own. "So damn tight...Fuck babe you're gonna wet me up all over." He really had no idea what he was saying, lost in the feel of her. He had wanted this for months now.

"You are so big," She whined but did nothing to stop riding him, gripping at a forearm as he gave her a particularly brutal thrust following a lift.

"You're just so tight darlin."

"Mmm, so good."

"Tell me about it," Dean rasped, smacking at both her cheeks making her yelp. "Pussy is just gripping my cock baby."

The sound of their fucking and the moans and groans were all the two heard for awhile as they worked at bringing the other to completion but Miranda's bouncing was losing its finesse and Dean noticed as her cries picked up and her walls tightened around him more often than not. He pulled her down, placing his forehead against hers, eyes boring into hers.

"About to cum for me," He smirked, hips pistoning into her not giving her much room to do anything but moan in his face. "Yeah..that's it. Cum all over this dick, Miranda. Give it to me."

Miranda tried to hold off but between the teasing from earlier and the talk, Dean's hips working into her at a hard and fast pace, she couldn't help but succumb and felt herself tumbling over, his name falling from her lips loudly.

"Fuck. Yeah," He rejoiced giving her a couple more thrusts before he slowed them to a stop, enjoying the shaking the brunette was doing above him. He simply held her close, kissing at a shoulder and pushed up to make her land on her back. Miranda's brows furrowed in confusion only to dance in bliss as she held on to him feeling him slide out of her only to thrust back in swift and deep. Legs now resting against his slick torso, ankles up by his face, Dean pounded the petite woman into the bed, her juices allowing him to glide in and out of her easily.

"You are covering me, Miranda...all over me...running down my thighs...How...long has it been darlin?"

Miranda felt her face heating up for a completely different reason, not just the pleasure of Dean fucking her. Should she admit…

"About th-three maybe four years...oh god, shit!"

Nails dug into Dean's working hips and he stuttered a bit, grunting as he worked her harder.

"You're...kidding me," He blew out a breath, shaking his head to get his hair out of his face. Sweat dripped down onto Miranda's heaving chest, some on her face and she writhed, lifting, to push up into him.

"Faster," She urged breathlessly and Dean did just that. A couple of fingers found her aching clit and there was that sign of her about to find relief.

"Fuck Miranda! Gonna squeeze this dick to death aren't you?"

Her legs trembled and slid down his chest but she quickly wrapped them around his hips, crossing her ankles above his cheeks. She struggled to gain her bearings, her head rocking from side to side in extreme pleasure, every nerve ending on fire. She grabbed at one of his hands, trying to meet his eyes with her heavy lidded gaze and when he met her she smiled, interlocking her fingers through his. "Mmm, Dean...gonna cum again baby," She panted, grinding her hips up against him, trying to hold it together. She knew he was close, his thrusts anything but steady.

"Oh fuck!" If he wasn't close before..

He couldn't break her hold of him. He watched as her nostrils flared, her face displaying all kinds of beautiful images of pleasure before settling into a perfect o.

"Cum...Cum in me baby," She moaned. She pulled him in by his backside, her hips still working against him, little whimpers leaving her as she struggled to breathe and that was Dean's undoing.

' _Damn if that wasn't the sexiest shit ever.'_

His muscles tensed, his eyes narrowed as he slowed, hips still working into the soft body below him. He slowed his rubs on her clit and grabbed for her other hand just as she reached for him, his cock jerking and throbbing his release into her awaiting warmth. He grunted and somewhere through it all he felt her jolt and squeeze around him, her body bowing back as she too let go, his name a whisper this time.

"God damn," He mumbled, moving to pull back a moment later.

"Uh-uh," Miranda said, halting his movement by tightening her legs even more around his middle. "Stay."

Dean scratched at the back of his head with a little blush but ultimately shrugged and moved to drop down on her with a sigh. "You are something else, Bambi…"

"You too, stud," She returned, wrapping everything else around Dean tightly, reveling in the closeness and utter fulfillment she felt right now. Like everything was right, perfect.

Dean groaned, lifting to gather her lips with his. They parted slowly and he just stared down at her making her blink in nervousness.

"So….3 to 4 Years? Seriously? What limp dicks have you been hanging around babe?"

Miranda groaned in embarrassment, hiding her face against his neck.

"God Dean. Come on..."

"What," He questioned, signature scrunchy face in place. "I'm serious."

Miranda simply responded by pulling him down flat against her, enjoying the afterglow of everything.

* * *

"Mmm...do I have to...go," The brunette managed in between pecks to the blonde holding her close.

The two were having a hard time parting the next morning but it was a necessary evil seeing as how Dean had to return to work and well, so did Miranda.

"That was hardly long enough for any real fun."

"Well...I don't know about that," Dean wiggled his eyebrows at her. He playfully nuzzled his face into her neck with a growl, making her laugh in amusement.

The two were running off of very little sleep instead choosing to spend all night and most of the morning getting better acquainted with one another more thoroughly. It wasn't until the absolute last minute they could spare, that they finally let each other go, just long enough to get dressed and leave. Dean still had to gather the junk at the park and hop on a plane but he wanted to make sure Miranda got to work on time...for once...well kinda. Honestly he had been seconds away from begging her to take off again but he knew she had clients and times set up. Who was he in the long run of things really?

Absolute giddiness and hazes of lust were probably the only things keeping them standing right now as they simply enjoyed being in each other's presence...well that and a shit ton of coffee.

Dean was just burying a hand into her hair to pull her toward him for a searing kiss when he noticed a pair of watchful eyes on them from inside the building.

"We have company," He whispered, looking between her, the person inside and back.

Miranda shrugged. "So."

"This dude is staring," He mumbled, meeting her eager pecks and the brunette sighed, turning to see who he was talking about.

"Oh that's just Charlie. He's like my work husband...may have a bit of a crush on me."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the nosey blonde before looking down at her. "What?"

"Relax," Miranda cooed, tapping at a cheek lightly before finally backing away from Dean. "He's harmless. Sides," She lowered her voice. "I only have eyes for one man and one man only." She gave him a desirous look and Dean swore he could feel his dick jerk in his jeans. He wanted to chastise it cause honestly he had already spent most of the night and morning buried to the hilt in Miranda and shouldn't that have been enough?

"Better get in there before I throw your ass over my shoulder," Dean threatened, his eyes taking on a dark look.

He couldn't resist patting at a cheek, pulling her into the start of his erection.

"Insatiable man," She hummed, giving in to Dean's lips which may or may not have come with more than a suitable amount of tongue.

The two parted and Miranda breezed through the building, a sparkling smile on her face.

"You look happy," Charlie noted, his expression unreadable as he studied his friend.

"I am," Miranda beamed.

Man, she was making herself sick with all the damn cheeriness. But it just couldn't be helped.

"It has something to do with that hot piece of ass that dropped her off, Charlie," Debbie jumped in, stopping to gab with the two friends. "Dean frickin Ambrose...dude like..how? I thought he was with Renee?"

Miranda simply moved forward to gather her work folders following that with a trip to drop off her purse and bag in her locker in the employee's room.

Not even the mention of Dean's old flame could bring her down.

She was just tying her hair into an updo when a couple of older employees, with a small addition of younger ones, made their way toward them to clock out.

The brunette shot Charlie a curious look and he let out a deep breath, briefly glancing at the people cutting out earlier than usual. "Cutbacks," He mouthed.

"What," Miranda threw back silently. Cutbacks? Were they letting people go? Surely they weren't. And if they were couldn't they let them finish their shift before turning them loose? Just what in the hell was going on here? And why did it leave Miranda with a horrible feeling?

Her upbeat attitude was quickly coming to a screeching halt.

Was all this the sign of something bad to come? What goes up must come down? The up being her progress with Dean…

Ok, she needed to stop. She was already going to the extremes and didn't have all the facts to scrounge up anything.

Everything was cool. It was kosher.

She'd be ok.

She hoped...


End file.
